Witch in Naruto
by mariXwic32
Summary: What would/ could happen when a girl with extraordinary powers gets sent to the narutoverse for no damned reason. Join our friend to follow amazing adventures you only dream about. Rated M for many reasons. If you don't like fantasy and lots of detail, don't read. Not for children under 15. Skip the first chapter if you wish to not be dissed.
1. Chapter 1: Begin

**A/N: This story is based off of me, the author. The happenings in the story are not real and are simply fantasies I would love to have. The character, however is me. I wish everyone a happy reading, and heed all my warnings that have to follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and even if I did, there would be no way in hell that I would not sell the entire ensemble of Akatsuki men's underpants on E-bay.**

**Warning: I say this to all readers that if you don't like discriptive things, piss off. Another thing I would like to add, if you're under 15, piss off, since you're too young to read this, two, if you're a pissy, piss off, three, this story is not for the faint hearted.**

**Oh and if you don't want to be insulted, skip the first chapter.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Another boring routine. Wake up, get dressed, make my luch, brush my teeth, go to school, sleep in class, ignore my friends, go home, get undressed, get into normal clothes, greet the dogs, turn my pc on, listen to music, internet surfing till late, eat, bath, sleep.

Hi, I'm Marinette, you're average, every-day girl. I'm sixteen years old, turning 17 in September. I was born in Harmelia, Germiston, and I now live with my family in Edenvale. I went to M/W de wet Primary and am now in the crappiest, gayest school you could think of. Goudrif.

I have dark brown hair, shoulder length, but I usually cut it when I get really pissed off and dark brown eyes. I'm an average height of 1.6 m and average weight (which I will not supply).

But I can't be that normal.

Since I could remember, I loved witches and wizards, dragons and all sorts of magical shit. Now,... Well, let me tell you this first, or rather, make a suggestion.

If you're a Christian who thinks magic, witches and dragons is satanic, get out of this fucking fanfiction, because you don't have the right to call magic satanic. Otherwise, if you really want to learn something new, continue reading.

As I was saying, I'm a witch. In practical, that's why I said, and I quote, 'if you're a Christian who thinks magic, witches and dragons is satanic, get out of this fucking fanfiction'. (Oh, by the by, any wierd reviews that the author may get about this fanfiction, saying its evil or satanic, will be shoved so deeply up the reviewers' asses that they'd be outcasts.)

I don't like it when people call me a satanist. Not all witches are evil, it just depends on which side they chose. I couldn't choose my side, so I stuck with being a neutral, considering that I'm practically one of the many few that could choose the neutral side. I'm into Dragon Magic as well. Which is paractically calling on dragon guardians for guidance and wisdom.

Besides that, the whole school thinks I'm wierd. Personally, I don't give a flying fuck. Why? The principal is a douche-head, because he kept on preaching to me about Jesus.

Now, you may think that I am satanic, since I stated that, BUT, I do believe in God. I don't believe in Jesus. Why exactly? Witches believe in one entity, one diety, the Goddess, or per say, Spirit. Jesus was just a prophit of God and nothing else. The holy ghost? He's the betrothed to the Goddess.

Satan? Doesn't even exist in my books. To me, satan is just a fantasy creature with wings stuck up his ass.

You guys are probably like, "oh my god, is she for real?"

Yes, I am.

Shall I tell you about my adventures?

I think its about time I did. Let's begin.

It was a normal, boring Sunday night. I was laying on my bed, after a whole day of being on the net, since it was Vodacom's 50th or something anniversary and everyone got 1gb of data for free to use.

My max limit of data is per say, 250, 350mb, since I can only handle the internet for one or two hours.

I sighed, sticking my foot over the edge of the bed. "Better finish my homework." I sighed to myself, grabbed my schoolbag and pulled out my Life orientation book.

Now, I just want to make a statement, who the hell has that subject? We all watch TV, we know about AIDS and other STD's, we know about sex, we know about the government, we know about democracy, we know everything.

Anycase, I checked the time on my blackberry. Ah, the luxury of having such a phone... A person who owns a nokia would just kill to have a BB.

The time read 22:32. Rather late for homework, don't you think? But that's how I roll. Eat little, sleep little, lazy, arrogant, psychotic, crazy and possibly missing the whole bloody toolbox, if you get what I'm saying.

After I finished with my homework, the time read 22:54. Fine. I plugged my BB in for an overnight charge, snuggled into my blankets and tried to get some sleep, to no avail. I'm an insomniac, which makes I virtually impossible for me to fall asleep when I really want to. Kind of pisses me off as well.

Would you, my dear readers, feel the same way if you kept tossing and turning all night without sleep?

I'd fucking kill myself if I could!

After an hour, I think, of turning and throwing myself in different positions, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, my alarm woke me, again. I have four alarms, just in case I oversleep.

So I woke up, my sister finally banged my door open. "Wake up."

"Yeah, I'm awake." Then the youngest of the dogs jumped on my bed, as happy as a bloody pigeon on steroids. "Oh gawd help me..." I sighed, stretched and got out of bed.

At school, I'm walking around with Monique, one of my buddies. She talks too much. And what the hell? She keeps posting love letters to her 'lovie' on Facebook, where EVERYONE can read it.

It makes me sick. Last guy I dated got sent home half beaten to death. Who? I did it. The cunt wanted to get to my sister.

"... And then..." Blah blah blah. Why do blonde people talk so much when they're bored?

Beats me anyways.

The bell goes and I go stand in my row, waiting for some or other teacher to announce what's been happening the weekend.

"The under 16 a hockey team won..." Blah blah blah. "... Would like to ask Marinette Hattingh to join me in my office..." Blah blah bla-

_**Wait. Office? I'm in some deep shit now...**_ I thought. Okay, so I did just that. Took my bags, went to my register teacher, told her I'm going to the principal and trudged as slowly as possible to the office.

I walked up to the reception desk. "Mr. Mills..."

"Yes, go right ahead."

I nodded and walked on, opening the security gate, walking onward. The last door down the corridor on the left. I knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," I opened the door. The two seats across from the door were occupied by people I didn't even know, but saw them somewhere. The expression on my face seemed to make the principal answer my question. "You're not in trouble, you can sit."

Relief washed over me in an instant, as if I was walking in a screaming hot desert and then one hell of a rainstorm hit. I sat down in the chair I usually occupied when I was called into the office.

"These people asked for a quick word with you this morning, this is Mrs.?"

"Brumby."

"And Mr.?"

"Otch."

"Right. You may continue." The principle sat down at his desk, continuing with some or other shitty paperwork.

I turned to the two people in front of me, who stood up and left, obviously not waiting to say something. I stood up and quickly followed after them. They stood in the corridor. I gulped. Mr. Otch looked down at me. "We have a proposal for you,"

"We run a wiccan academy, not far from where you live." Said Mrs. Brumby.

"If you like, you can start attending the academy."

"But, it's your choice. You can complete your study here and then come to the academy or you can start tomorrow, or maybe next week." Mrs. Brumby added.

I felt my face pale even worse that what it already was. The two left. I still stood in the corridor, my brain unable to comprehend the information I just received. It felt like an hour that I stood there, lost in thought, but in reality, it was but a mere two minutes. I swallowed hard, gathered my bags and went off to class.

The day flew by rather quickly, but the same question lingered in my head. _**Join or not.**_

Well, if I did join, I'd be better off, since I'd be studying subjects in my line of expertise. On the other hand, that would feel weird to me, since I never had a mentor that taught me about magic, I just learnt it by myself.

That night, I finished my homework at eight and spent a whole two hours trying to fall asleep.

I had a weird dream, that something was pulling me. But it was just a dream, right? Nothing bad could happen, nothing.

Except maybe...

**The reason I stated that Christians who think they're the boss of everything cannot read this is because I have had many fucked up experiences with Christians. All of them telling me that witchcraft is satanic.**

**By the way, I have a troubling question I would like you, my readers, to answer me...**

**Do you think fanfics are a waste of time?**

**If you do, tell me and explain to me what the hell, since I don't know what to think.**

**Anyways.**

**Reviews please, and maybe I'll give you all some cookies and pie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Broomsticks

**A/N: so here's chapter 2, hope y'all stick around...**

**I've noticed that I wrote the first two chapters each in one night; it took me two hours each. **

**I wonder if my imagination has broken out of the madhouse and is running loose...**

**Anycase, enjoy and review.**

**Oh, I'll be adding p.o.v's from this chapter on. My p.o.v will be made clear with a # and third person will be *. Also, I'll be adding a reminder of this on each chapter, so you don't forget! Please make sure I added them! If I didn't, tell mee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: No person under 15 may read this.**

Our story continues on where it left off last time, my dear readers...

But yet, I still have to say something...

It skips a lil...

A blue skinned, shark-like faced man walked through the forest to find firewood. His companion for the mission was waiting, or, to put it straight...

"That lazy ass... Damned Uchihas, why do they have to be so lazy?" The blue-dude asked.

He continued on walking, picking up a stick here and there. Something shiny caught his eye and he went to investigate.

A few meters away, there lay a woman in what looked like Gladiator's clothing, but to the shark, she looked like she was half naked. He froze, eying the woman.

The leather barely covered her chest and there was some kind of funky metal thing with spikes on her shoulder. She also wore a weird pendant. The man decided to take her to his companion to check who she was.

He scooped her up and carried her into the clearing where said man was waiting. "Kisame, I thought I told you to- who's that?"

"I dunno, Itachi."

"Hn, put her down, we'll ask questions when she wakes up." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded and put the girl down on the soft grass. He noticed a small marking on her shoulder blade that looked similar to the girl's pendant as he set her down. "What's that?" He asked.

Itachi moved closer out of curiosity, but it didn't show on his face. He looked at the marking. It was sort of like a triangle, but with knots and a circle.

The girl started to wake up and bolted upright, staring into space. Kisame backed towards his sword, Itachi activated his sharingan. She seemed to snap out of it and turned to look at the two. She then slowly got up, staring at them wide eyed, shock lined her face clearly.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked. She kept quiet, staring at the two in mute horror.

_**Impossible!**_

_**It can't be true!**_

_**No!**_

_**I'm going to wake up now and I'll be in my bed.**_ I thought, pinching myself. I winced and when I opened my eyes, they still stood there.

I started backing away, knowing that they were members of a criminal organization named Akatsuki. Kisame was the blue one that looked as if his mother fucked around with a shark and the other was Itachi, a hottie any woman could fall for.

But that was not the time to get carried away; I was trapped in the Narutoverse for God's sake!

I watched that show for a while before it started getting boring, so I stopped. I only or maybe watched some of the episodes that were interesting.

I bumped into something soft as I was backing away. I turned, only to see the worst of my worries.

Sasuke Uchiha. Hot. Hot! OMG, RUN!

"Oi, who the hell are you, woman?" I snapped my head back to the fish, turned back to Sasuke and then bolted into the forest. I saw a thin branch on the forest floor that would make a good broomstick, so I grabbed it and lifted off.

I quickly secured my buttocks to the branch and zoomed past the people I just met in a very awkward situation.

ZOOMF!

Kisame was almost knocked off his feet as the girl whizzed past them on a branch. "What the hell?!" He shouted.

"Go find her, Kisame."

"Right." He then sped off through the trees, trying to find the girl. Itachi turned to Sasuke, who was missing, so he sighed and ran off after his partner.

**#**

I was still flying. I stopped in mid-air and looked down at myself. I had my battle armor on, which was great, considering that I need it. I then looked around at the landscape. "If I remember correctly, Konoha is right about... AH-HA! Found you!" And I sped off again toward Konoha.

Three minutes later, the stick halted and I was sent flying off toward Konoha's gates.

"What's that, Kotetsu?"

"I dunno, Izumo." Kotetsu said, looking at the object that was flying toward them.

Three seconds later, Kotetsu was struck with whatever it was that was flying not long ago. Dust and sand splattered everywhere as he and the object collided harshly.

There was coughing and then Izumo poked Kotetsu's head. "You okay?"

"Yep, what was that?"

"I dunno, it's over there." Izumo pointed. The two approached it and found a girl, unconscious, wearing the weirdest clothing and a weird mark on her right shoulder blade. Don't forget the pendant. Izumo looked at Kotetsu for an answer, but nothing came. He sighed. "Let's get her to the hospital."

Kotetsu nodded, picked the girl up and followed Izumo to the hospital.

After they had gotten her a bed, they went to the Hokage. "Lady Hokage,"

"What?" Said woman asked, her nose in her paperwork.

"We have a slight problem, could you come to the hospital quickly?" Izumo asked.

"What problem?"

"It's too hard to explain..." Kotetsu stared down at the floor.

Tsunade sighed, stood up, put her pen down and followed the two to the hospital. They led her to a bed with a girl lying in it. "Who's this?" She asked.

"I dunno; she crash-landed into Kotetsu..." Izumo said.

The Hokage examined the girl closely. "What's this mark?" She questioned. The two lifted their shoulders. She sighed. "Well, she is wearing weird clothing for sure. I'll start looking for where she came from." Tsunade said and left, leaving Kotetsu staring at the girl and Izumo sighing.

The girl moved. Kotetsu jumped slightly. She sat up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're safe, I hope..." Izumo said.

She turned her head to look at him and her eyes widened, but then returned to normal. She sighed.

"Who are you?" Kotetsu asked, trying to look away from her breasts.

**#**

I sighed. "Marinette."

"Uh..." The two looked at me dumbfounded.

I remembered that in Japan you say your family name before your name. What a drag. "Hattingh, Marinette."

"Oh."

"It's nice to meet you," Kotetsu held out his hand.

Now, I don't know about you, but to witches, that's a bloody insult. I growled at him, preparing to attack.

"Whoa, Kotetsu, step back..." Izumo said. Kotetsu pulled his hand away in time. That dumbass can be glad the other dumbass saved his dumbass; otherwise his dumbass would have been a dumbass. (Emphasis on the dumbass)

I got off the bed, stretching. "That fucking useless stick," I sighed. "Look what it got me, two morons and a hospital. How original." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my hands together. The two stared at me. I pulled my palms apart and there was a ball of electricity. "Oh good, my magic is still fine." I diminished the lightning.

The two were on their feet in a fighting stance. I stared at them.

"You guys really do look like dumbasses." I said, rolling my neck, getting a few good clicks.

"What do you want in Konoha?" Kotetsu asked, baring a kunai.

I snorted. "Like you'd care. Probably going to pass me on as a weirdo in any case." I muttered, remembering how each and every day, the people at school would throw me with papers and other shit, bullying me 'cause I'm different.

Izumo stood straight. "What?"

"Oh that's right, I'm not home anymore." I sighed and walked over to the door. "Would you mind helping me find food?" I asked, turning my head to them.

Izumo sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to-"

"Come with you to the Hokage, blah de blah... I'll go when I've eaten." I said and opened the door, remembering that in the story, the doors slid open and didn't swing open like in the normal world.

I stepped into the corridor and looked down at myself. I was still in my armor. I sighed and stepped back into the room. The two looked at me with confused expressions and I rolled my eyes, closing the door.

I clicked my fingers and my armor was gone, but in its place was normal clothing that I would usually wear. Loose black pants that hung halfway down my butt, with lots of pockets and a large yellow shirt with a skull printed on it.

"..." Kotetsu's eyes looked as if they were going to drop out.

"What? I'm a punk." I said and turned around. "Come on, I'm starving, and this hospital isn't really my cup of tea." I walked out of the room, letting the two lead me.

Or rather, I was walking in-between the two morons. We found a ramen stand. "Let's eat here,"

"No." I said and walked along. Kotetsu sighed and followed. I smelt something familiar and grinned. Following the smell led us to a pie stand not far from the ramen stand. I pointed to it.

Kotetsu sweatdropped. I didn't know they could? Meh. Anyway, after a little persuasion, I got my pie. A nice chicken and mushroom one at that.

Izumo led us to the Hokage's tower while I ate and Kotetsu kept glancing at me. Izumo knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

"Lady Hokage, she's awake..."

I stepped into the room, looking around. It wasn't as spacious as it was shown in the story. My eyes fell on the very thing I despised in the whole show. "_Kakashi_," I snarled.

Kotetsu jumped in front of me, waving like a lunatic. "Uh, haha, don't worry about her, she's just grump-EEEEOOW!" I kicked him in his nuts.

"Hmph, moron." I muttered and turned to Tsunade, who was staring at me.

"Would you care to-"

"Hattingh, Marinette." I said.

"And what are you-"

"I flew off that blasted broomstick after it decided to make a stop in mid-air."

"..."

Four pairs of eyes stared at me. "What?" I asked and then remembered. "Oh yeah," I sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one more option..."

"..."

I lifted my index finger like a lighter. "Ignis." I chanted and a small fire bounced on top of my finger. Tsunade almost fell out of her chair.

"What is-?"

"I'm a witch. Not popular in this world, apparently..." I sighed. "Besides that, I would like somewhere to stay and figure out how to get back to where I came from."

"..."

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. They all stared at me.

"Uh, okay... You can stay here; I'll get you somewhere to stay." Tsunade said. "Oh, uh, that mark on your-"

"Triquetra." I said.

"What?"

I turned to her, showing my amulet, which also was a triquetra. "The symbol of trinity. The Lord, the Lady and their son." I explained. More confusing glances. "Gah! I give up!" I threw my hands up into the air.

Tsunade sighed. "You can stay with Kakashi for the time being."

Just what I wanted to hear. Great. I glared at her, huffed and sauntered out of the office.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade after Kotetsu and Izumo left. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her."

"What about Kotets-"

"Kakashi," Tsunade warned.

He gulped. "Okay." He said and left to find Marinette. Not far away, he heard some sort of commotion and went to investigate. He found Marinette arguing with Guy.

Well, it went more like this:

"Please be my wifee!" Guy whined, rubbing his cheek on her shin.

"Get off, you pea witted, no brit!" Marinette kicked Guy off of her and thrust her palm in his face. "If you ever touch me again, I will make sure you suffer the most painful death." She said, kicking him in the head.

Kotetsu was staring at her with wide eyes. Kakashi walked up to him and patted him on his shoulder. "I'll take ove-"

"Who are you?"

Oh geez.

Marinette looked at the blonde dumbass. "Oh my, my, my, aren't you the cutest little-"

"Naruto! You Baka!" Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Hey, bitch, piss off! I'm busy here!" Marinette grabbed Sakura by her collar and threw her to the side, rubbing Naruto's ear. "There, there." She said, hugging him.

Kakashi was off his witts. "OHKAY, Marinette, could you release Naruto?"

"Why?"

"So I can show you where you sleep?"

"I know where I'm sleeping."

"Where?"

"With this little cutie!" She squealed and hugged the already red Naruto. Kakashi had had enough and pulled her off of Naruto. Marinette growled and lashed at Kakashi, nearly whacking his mask off. Kakashi sighed.

"Please?"

She glared at him and stood up. "Bye bye cutie!" She pecked Naruto on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Hinata saw the whole thing and fainted.

Marinette followed Kakashi back to his apartment. She sat down on the couch. "Coffee." She said, her feet on the coffee table.

"Now you listen here-" He started to protest.

"Shut up, you dragged me here, I want some fucking coffee."

Kakashi's eye twitched with irritation. "Fine."

"Four sugar, two coffee."

"Eh?"

"Don't you have instant coffee?"

"What's that?"

Sweatdrop.

**#**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I sighed and clicked my fingers, making my own coffee. Kakashi just watched me. I sat down on the couch again. "So tell me, where am I sleeping, since I ain't sleeping on this couch."

Kakashi froze, obviously pointing out with his face expression that he was protective over his bed. And that mask had to come off.

"Well?"

"Uh... Hee hee... Well..."

"I'm going to find someplace to sleep." I got up and waltzed down the hall. There were only two doors. Obviously one was the bathroom, so I opened both of them. Kakashi followed me, apparently with interest. I stepped into HIS room.

Might I add the following list of words?

Dirty, full of dust, littered with books and clothing and fucking disgusting. Yep, just how I had imagined it. I sighed and clicked my fingers. "Come on, come on. A one and a two," I waved my fingers around like a music instructor, making sure the room cleaned itself.

Kakashi was obviously pleased afterwards, since his room was so untidy for a while. (More like years.) He made dinner, which I took over, since I know men can't cook unless they have or had Consumers as a subject in school.

What was for dinner? Pug-Ghetti.

Not really pugs, but you get the joke?

Spaghetti was for dinner that's what. After that, I took a shower and went to bed, not really knowing what would await me the following day.

**Can you guess what's forming in my head? Can you? Huh can you? Can you? Can you?**

**Anycase, I wanted to add the Pug-ghetti joke, if you don't know it yet, go gooogle it. Its shit funny.**

**Review and hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

**A/N: thank you to Hanmac for reviewing; however I don't have a clue who you are.**

**Which gets me thinking...**

**I have outside reviewers!**

**Aaahh! *faints momentarily***

**It also reminds me that my buddies aren't the only people who have to review on any of my fan fictions. It kind of makes me proud.**

**Anyway, thank you Hanmac, I will see to it that I read some of your fanfics. (When I have the bloody time... Fucking school pisses me off...) **

**Oh, I'd like to add another thing...**

**I don't think I would go well with Kakashi, and another plus, Naruto is like a year ****younger ****than what I am, so it's kind of weird...**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and IF I did, the story would be Kisame and not Naruto because he's kind of like mah fav character...**

**Warning: not for people under 15.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

**# **

Why was I so fucking stubborn?

Oh yeah, I'm Marinette, that's probably fucking why!

I woke up in someone's arms, so I, having had many fucked up experiences with men, freaked out.

I turned my head to the person in question and saw that it was none other than Kakashi Hatake. The man I hate most in all the anime you could imagine.

My reaction was simple:

I jumped out of the bed, summoned a huge-ass gun and almost shot him, if it weren't for him who woke up at my sudden disappearance.

I glared at him, he just stared. Kakashi then spoke up after the awkward silence. "It's my roo-"

"I don't fucking care! I ain't sleepin' in no dumb-ass, lame-o living-room!" I yelled.

Kakashi just stared. It clicked. _**Oh yeah, they don't know what guns are.**_ I thought. Sighing mentally, I unsummoned the gun and walked out of the room after glaring at Kakashi.

After changing my outfit, I went out to seek food, especially a spare rib pie, which I was craving since I woke up.

I bumped into Shikamaru on my little expedition, which surprised me actually. "Hi," He said. I just stared at him, not in the mood for talking. His eye twitched. "You're not from around here, are y-"

"WOW! How many people will figure that out?! Geez, if my friends were here, they'd be laughing at your lazy ass for sure! Not that I even give a flying fuck about them." I walked past him.

He grabbed my wrist, kind of twirling me around.

"Get your hands off me, you bloody ASSWIPE!" I yelled, throwing a punch at his face which he dodged.

Shikamaru stared at me and I glared back at him. "Who are you?"

I sighed, pulling my wrist free. "None of your concern, lazy fucker." And then I turned. "And I don't like physical contact." I added, walking away.

He watched her as she walked away. Shikamaru sighed. "What a weird girl." He decided to follow her. She walked up to a pie stand, bought a pie and then continued walking, obviously looking for someone.

A while later, she bumped into Kotetsu, one of the gate guards. They chatted a little and walked on, still talking.

_**So they know each other?**_ Shikamaru asked himself mentally. He followed them until they reached one of the training grounds, which was almost an hour later, since Kotetsu showed her around, by the looks of things.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome..." He turned to leave but froze when he heard the girl yelling.

**#**

"What the hell?!" I slapped Kotetsu's hand away.

"I just wanted to see that mark on you-"

"Piss off! And it's not a mark, it's a fucking tattoo!" I yelled and walked away. I mentally slapped myself again. They obviously don't know what a fucking tattoo is either.

I walked back to _Kakashi_'s apartment, where I plonked myself on the couch and soon after fell asleep.

"Kakashi is off on a mission, so I would like you to keep an eye on her for now." Tsunade said. Shikamaru deadpanned.

"..."

"Off you go."

So Shikamaru left to go watch Marinette. He found her in Kakashi's apartment, asleep on the couch. He sighed. "Well, my problems couldn't get any worse."

And just as he said it, she started to stir from her sleep. He ducked into a corner.

"Geez, what time is it?" She asked to no one in particular and removed some weird block from one of her pockets.

**#**

2:30, usually the time I would be on my way home from school on a weekday or asleep on a weekend. I sighed, scrolling through the music on my blackberry. I clicked on play and Stigma by Yousei Teikoku started playing.

I noticed my battery was still full, while in the normal world, my battery would be halfway or finished by the time I got home; and the worst thing is; I usually charge my phone the whole night.

I stood up and went to the kitchen, noting another presence in the living-room, but decided to wait until I confront him/ her.

Shikamaru watched as Marinette walked back from the kitchen and sat down on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. He felt a cold wave of air and started to shiver.

"I know you're there, come out." She didn't even look at him and he was caught. He came out of his hiding place. Marinette didn't show any expression as she glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Kakashi-"

"I fucking know."

"... How?"

She continued to glare at him, lifting her hand to her head and poking the side of her temple with her finger. "Are you people all so dimwitted? Honestly, I couldn't care any less, but just for fun, I think almost everyone knows by now that I'm a witch."

Shikamaru stared at her and she sighed.

"Not that any one of you knows what that is." She set her mug down and held her palms together, as if using a jutsu. Shikamaru stepped into battle stance, preparing for an attack. She moved her hands apart slowly, some sort of orb forming in the middle.

**#**

"Victus." I muttered and a few sandwiches appeared in plates on the small coffee table. Shikamaru seemed lost for words. I looked at him. He was probably a year older than what I was. "Hungry?" I asked.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic." I boasted, grabbing a sandwich and leaning back. "Probably something even _you_ won't understand, right?" I stated, not waiting for an answer.

About an hour later, we sat in silence, well, Shikamaru did while I meditated and gathered energy.

He watched her as she just stood in the middle on the living-room. About twenty minutes later, she sat down on the floor and fell backwards into the couch.

Shikamaru wanted to know more about her, where he would usually turn down the opportunity to learn someone better and call it troublesome.

"I'm bored." Marinette stated solemnly.

"Bar?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to a bar?" Shikamaru asked.

"What for?" Marinette looked at the man, some kind of image forming in her head.

"Just a drink. Asuma takes me to the bar every once in a while, just to get away from things and relax." He explained.

The image Marinette had in her head was wiped away in an instant. She thought for a second and nodded. "Very well, but..." She started. "On one condition..."

Shikamaru watched her as she stood up. "What?"

"You pay."

**#**

I followed Shikamaru to the only bar in Konoha. We found an open booth at the back and I sat in the corner. He raised his eyebrow. "Why not sit across from me?" He asked.

My eye twitched and I made a mental note. _**Shikamaru is bastaird a choinníonn daoine óna coirnéil ... **_(Which translates: a bastard who keeps people from their corners.)

"If you really want to sit in the corner, I'll move closer."

Was this guy trying to flirt with meh? My eye continued twitching. "Why must I sit across from you?"

The waitress appeared. "Anything to drink?" She asked, just saving my fucking life.

"Sake." Shikamaru said.

I sighed. _**Well, waste not the opportunity.**_ I thought. "Cider."

"Excuse me?"

"Cider, please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't have that." She said looking confused. I sighed again.

"Then one large mug of beer." The waitress nodded, wrote it down on her notepad and left. "Jesus, this place really is crappy." I clicked my fingers and a mug of cider appeared on the table. I lifted the mug and took a sip.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cider, why?"

"What is cider?"

My eye started twitching again. "An alcoholic beverage made from apples."

"Oh,"

I glared at him and hid the mug when the waitress returned with our drinks. When she left, I continued with my cider, occasionally taking a sip of beer.

At around six, Shikamaru sighed, obviously not getting any farther with questioning. He had asked Marinette what a witch is and she replied that witches are magical beings who can use magic to control, conjure, destroy and even create illusions.

He then asked her what magic is and she chuckled. She said that magic is a system that, like ninjutsu, can perform various effects.

Marinette was tipsy, and by then, her head was just starting its merry-go-round effect.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

She glared at him. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well then, you can carry me back, since I'm not looking fine." She grumbled in a slurry tone.

Shikamaru sighed, got up and helped Marinette out of her seat. He slung her arm around his neck and half-carried her back to Kakashi's apartment. Whilst there, he put her on the couch. "Anything to eat?"

"What are you, my fucking nanny?" She retorted.

"I'm just asking..." He sighed, sitting himself down on the couch next to her. She glared at him.

"Geh off," she slurred, trying to kick him, but failing as her foot missed him and fell, landing on his 'u-know-whatsits'. He blushed red and tried to get her foot off, but failed.

Marinette had passed out already. Shikamaru sighed, leaning his head back on the couch. "Tsunade said that Kakashi would be away for a week or something..." He muttered, looking at the sleeping girl.

She was almost God-like. He found that his hand moved slowly to her face and wiped a few stray strands of hair away. He examined her face. It was soft whilst she slept. Her lips were slightly parted and she looked so stunning while she slept. He wanted to kiss her, but kept his mind occupied with something else.

He sighed, standing up from the couch and picking Marinette up. Shikamaru carried her to the room and set her down under the blankets. Afterwards, he returned to the living-room and fell asleep on the couch, too tired to head back home.

**I was reaaaally kind of drunk when I wrote this chapter, so it kind of explains the weirdness in it...**

**Continue your reviews; and another question...**

**Who should I pair Marinette (myself) up with?**

**Kisame?**

**Itachi?**

**Kotetsu?**

**Sasuke?**

**Naruto?**

**Shikamaru?**

**Guy?**

**Kakashi?**

**Izumo?**

**All the above listed were mentioned in chapter 2 to now.**

**If you want to add someone else, by all means, go ahead!**

**The character with the most votes wins and I will be glad to say that I will figure out where the story goes.**

**By the way, if I don't like a character who wins, I will either choose second place or third or choose one of my own.**

**Thanks for the reviews and tune in next time for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cute

**A/N: Hanmac mah man... **

**I don't know who I will pair her up with... I still have to think and write and drink**

**... coffee**

**Thank you for the review anyway, hope for more reviews in this chapter! Get ur fucking buddies to review, bitches!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Naruto**

**Warning: not for children under 15.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

**#**

After waking up, having coffee and showering, I was on my way to the training ground Kotetsu showed me, with the lazy ass tagging along.

"Would you quit it?!" I turned around, glaring at him.

Shikamaru froze. "What?"

"Stop following me!"

"I'm supposed to be-"

"I don't give a damn!" I bolted for the training ground.

Shikamaru sighed and ran after Marinette. Someone watched them from the rooftops and grinned... Toothily...

"Let's get this started..." The man said and jumped off to capture the girl.

**#**

I reached the training ground and spun around, already in my armor, a great sword in hand. Shikamaru appeared. "Can you please-"

Slash!

"What the?!" He jumped back, staring at me.

"Would you piss off?" I asked, getting really agitated. Shikamaru backed away.

Something black with red zoomed past me and landed a few meters away. I turned to see one of the Akatsuki. My whole body froze, but I regained my composure and lowered my sword, gathering energy.

I pointed my finger at the man. "Ignis cervum!" A huge blast of flames erupted and formed a stag that charged at full speed at him. He dodged and made hand signs. A huge amount of water splashed on the stag. "Shit!" I grunted.

The man ran towards me and I saw his face when his hat flew off. Kisame.

I backed away and shot my palm out. "Aristotelem cervum!" A bolt of electricity shot out and a stag appeared, knowing that water is kind of useless against electricity.

The stag charged and hit Kisame in the gut with its horns. A loud grunt was heard and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?!" I whirred around and called out all of the elements possible. "Aqua, Humus, Aura, Ignis, Spiritus, Glaciem, Lumen, Tenebrarum!" Out shot all the elements from my hand. Wind, Earth, Air, Fire, Spirit, Ice, Light and Dark, along with Electricity were all stags.

I jumped onto the earth stag and sped off to the left, dodging Kisame's sword.

_**Damn, she's fast.**_ Kisame thought, landing on his feet. He was suddenly surrounded by stags. The girl rode up to him on the earthen stag. "What the hell do you want?" She asked.

Kisame grinned and jumped, performing hand signs. Several clones of him appeared and attacked the stags.

A couple of minutes later, Marinette was on the ground, surrounded by Kisame's clones. She threw her hand up to the sky. "LADY!" She yelled. There was a bolt of lightning that zapped all the clones.

Marinette fell on her hands and knees, exhausted. Kisame stepped out from his hiding place.

**#**

I was panting. "Shikamaru!" I called. No answer. Kisame grinned.

"I've already taken care of that."

I bolted up and started running, looking for a stick. I found nothing, but continued to run. I summoned my sword and chopped a branch off in one cut, then grabbed hold and flew off.

Unfortunately, Kisame already knew my plan and caught hold of the branch. "Shit!" I cursed and jumped off.

My heart decided to give me a hard time then. It felt as if something was squeezing it. Then I was cold, then warm. I fell, screaming, twirling and gripping at my chest. I blacked out just before I landed.

Kisame grinned. "Good catch." He complemented Itachi.

"Hn, let's get her to leader-sama." Itachi said, Kisame nodded and they sped off.

Shikamaru ran to the training ground after the shark-man's clone disappeared, only to find one major battle destruction and a missing Marinette. "Crap," he sighed and went to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, Marinette's been kidnapped..."

"What?!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table. She calmed down and sighed. "Kakashi's back tomorrow, you, Kotetsu, Kakashi and Ino can go find her, remember to take Sai along, I don't know if he'll be needed." Shikamaru nodded and left.

It was nearly dark. Kisame set the girl down and turned to Itachi. "We can't make a fire, that'll give us away." He said. Itachi nodded.

"Let's carry on; if we at least reach the border by sunrise, we'll be fine."

Kisame nodded and they sped off again, Marinette was still unconscious, carried in Kisame's arms.

The next day, the group was gathered. Ino sighed. "This better not be a crappy, cat capturing mission again, Shikamaru."

"It isn't."

"What then?" Sai asked.

"We have to rescue someone."

"Who?" Kotetsu froze, hoping deep down it wasn't who he think it was.

Shikamaru sighed. "Marinette,"

Kotetsu's heart sank. Was he getting feelings for her? He shook his head. "Very well." Said Sai. "Let's be off."

Everyone nodded and they sped off. Kakashi had already sent Pakkun off to sniff her out. They caught up with the pug not long after taking off.

"It seems they're headed to the hidden rain village." Pakkun said. Kakashi nodded and they continued.

Itachi frowned. "What?"

"They're following us."

Kisame sighed. "Well then," he stood up, making a clone. "Let's give them a little detour." Itachi nodded and created two clones of himself, the one transforming into a replica of Marinette. Their clones set off.

"Let's walk through the river, they'll miss our scent and follow the clones." Itachi suggested; Kisame nodded and they swam through the river, keeping Marinette afloat. They hid in the forest, waiting for the leaf nin to follow the clones.

Itachi's plan worked, it seemed. They followed the clones and after a while, Itachi and Kisame took off to the base.

"Their scent is getting stronger." Said Pakkun.

"Let's hurry." Kakashi ordered. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag..."

They sped up and eventually entered a clearing where Itachi and Kisame stood. Kakashi stepped into battle stance.

"Oh good, they're engaging in battle now." Kisame grinned.

Itachi stopped. "We're here."

"Where?"

"Hn."

"Oh no, I did focus on where we were going!" Kisame retorted.

"Hn."

Kisame blushed. "I did not!"

(The first hn: you should focus on where we go, you're an idiot. The second hn: you were staring at her boobs.)

"Hn, let's just get inside." Itachi said and they slipped into the base. Kisame followed his younger partner to their leader's room. Itachi knocked.

"Enter,"

The two entered. An orange haired man with lots of piercings turned to them.

"Is that her?"

"Yep, seems like she passed out from lack of energy." Kisame said.

Pein nodded. "Put her down, I'll see who she is. Itachi, if you please."

"Hn." Itachi nodded and made the necessary hand seals, as did Pein and Kisame.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as Marinette and Kisame. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Well, now we know they got away." Shikamaru said. "They probably went through the river we passed."

"This is bad!" Kotetsu whined.

"What is?" Ino asked, wiping her forehead.

"They could be doing anything to her!"

Sai bonked him on the head. "There isn't time to think about the worst that can happen, let's retrace our steps and head the other way." He said. Everyone nodded and sped off toward the river.

**#**

Someone was in my head. My instincts kicked in and I threw a barrier around my mind. The person or persons who tried to enter were shoved out rather rudely.

Itachi grunted. "What was that?"

"I just felt something throw me out." Kisame said.

Pein thought for a moment. "That could be a-" He hadn't, no, they hadn't kept her eyes on the girl.

"You just pissed me off." And on top of Kisame's head stood the girl. "I am the master witch and Dragon Priestess, Marinette, and you just got in my black book."

**#**

Entering someone's mind without their permission was a death sentence. I clapped my hands together. "VENTUS SPIRITUS!" I yelled and everything around me blew away with the gust of the wind. Pein flew though the door.

I hovered in midair. "Ragnarok," I chanted, the triquetra on my shoulder glowed and my trusty spirit wolves appeared. They were the beasts of Ragnarok, or to say best, the beasts of the apocalypse. Itachi stepped into battle stance.

Something jabbed at my neck and I fell into darkness.

Pein glared at the two. "Why didn't you tie her up?"

"Uhm..."

"Never mind. Get her into a room and lock her up." He ordered.

Itachi and Kisame nodded and left, after which they put the girl into a room and locked the door.

**#**

I woke up and glared at the ceiling. "Fucking bastards..." I grumbled and sat up. "FUCKING BASTARDS!" I yelled loudly, making sure they heard me.

Somewhere in the base, an orange masked man heard someone scream. He ran to investigate, only to find out that the scream came from behind the door. "Deidara-sempai?" He asked.

The blonde head responded by whacking him on the back of his head. "What, un?"

"What's in there?"

"I don't fucking know, but I bet you it's a fucking prisoner." Hidan said, grinning. He kicked open the door, only to find a girl, sitting in the centre of the room. "Holy Jashin,"

**# **

I turned to see Hidan, staring wide eyed at me. I snorted. "Asshole." And then turned back.

"Hey! Who are you fucking calling asshole, bitch?!"

"Firstly," I stood up. "My name's not bitch, and secondly," I walked over to him. "I called YOU an asshole, asshole." And then I flicked his forehead.

His expression told me everything. Apparently, he had never been badmouthed by a woman in his entire life.

I sighed, went over to the bed, sat down, pulled out my blackberry and checked the time. I noticed Tobi standing in the doorway and then everything, along with Hidan, was blasted away as I glomped the guy.

"OMG! You're so cute! Can I take the mask off? How do you look under there? How do you eat-"

"Oi, how'd she get out?" Kisame asked. I stared at him and then grabbed Tobi.

"Mine!"

"Eh?"

"Oh my gawd,** if I had a video camera right now...**" Zetsu said. When did he get there?

Kakuzu tried to pry Tobi from my death grip. "MIIINEEE!" I bit Kakuzu's hand.

"YEEOWW!" The stitched moron yelped and clutched his hand. My foot flew to the left and it collided with Kisame's nuts.

"OOOF!" Kisame dropped to the floor in pain.

Deidara gulped, stepping back, clutching his crotch. "I guess we won't be able to kill Tobi..." And then he ran away at top speed.

Itachi sighed, standing a while away from the mess. The girl had Tobi in a death-grip, Kisame was on the floor, grunting in pain and clutching his nuts, Kakuzu was trying to pry the girl off of Tobi, Deidara was missing, Zetsu stood paralyzed and Hidan was unconscious. He walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

A fist connected sharply with Itachi's abdomen. He coughed and sputtered. "Piss off weasel."

"Let go of Tobi."

**#**

I froze, glaring at Itachi. "What're you gonna do huh?"

His eyes flashed red. _**Shit.**_ I thought. My mental barrier was up immediately, but I was already lost in Itachi's tsukyomi.

I found myself chained in a sitting position to a bed. "What the-"

"Who are you and what are you?"

I glared at the man, refusing to talk. I felt his cold hand under my chin as he gripped it. I shivered slightly, but never took my eyes away from his. Besides, looking away meant that you submit, and there was no way in hell that I'd submit to a low life piece of sh-

"Answer me!" He gripped my chin harder. I still refused to answer. He sighed. "Fine."

I found myself in a different place this time. Now I was in a hot bath. I looked around and stood up. Something grabbed me from behind; I yelped and, on mental instinct, opened my third eye.

I was back to reality in an instant. Itachi lay on the other end of the hall and everyone else just… stared.

"Wh-hat? How did yo-" Kisame stuttered. I snorted, moving my hair from my forehead. Kisame's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!"

I snorted again and walked down the hallway to find food. Obviously he saw my third eye closing.

Kisame ran over to Itachi. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked. Itachi muttered something under his breath and stood up. "Huh?"

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"Dunno, that way." Kisame pointed in the direction the girl went.

Itachi nodded and went to find her. _**Her name was Marinette, right?**_ He asked himself. He found her in the kitchen, sitting on the table. His lips curled up in anger. "How did you break through my tsukyomi?"

Marinette snorted. "You know nothing about magic, do you?"

**Itachi's P.O.V **

I know I've heard that word somewhere. Magic, magic? Oh no, it can't be-

"Figured it out yet?" He felt her hot breath on his neck, it smelt like... Honey?

Itachi jerked away and turned to her. She grinned. Kisame burst into the kitchen. "What happened?!" He asked panicking. Itachi straightened and walked off. Kisame was confused.

Marinette started to laugh. This confused the shark even more.

"What the hell?"

"Nothing." She stopped laughing. _**This girl is definitely weird. I've never seen such jutsu's or anyone break through the tsukyomi that fast.**_ He thought. _**And her clothes... Wait, she's wearing other clothes? How?**_

**#**

I noticed Kisame staring. "What?"

"How did you change your clothes?"

I grinned. "Magic." Kisame sighed.

"What the fuck is fucking magic, bitch?" Hidan was back. My fist slammed into his face.

"Do I have to tell you again, my name is not bitch, asshole." I retorted.

"Then what the fuck is your fucking name?!" Hidan yelled, clutching his nose.

"Marinette, I think..." Kisame said. I turned to him.

"You think?" I stepped closer to him and looked up. He was quite taller than what I was. "I am." I then returned to my seat on the table.

Tobi popped into the kitchen not a while later, sniffing the air. I was making food, for myself. "Oooh! What's that?! Tobi wants some! Tobi wants some!"

I smiled and looked at him. "Of course you can have some too, cutie, but only if you take off that mask!" I mocked.

A truly troubling decision for Tobi. I knew his real name was Madara Uchiha. Tobi jumped up. "Girl-chan can see Tobi's face in Tobi's room!" He shouted cheerfully.

I grinned. "Great! Come on then!" I pulled Tobi with me, holding a plate filled with delicious pie.

Tobi opened a door and I dragged him in. I immediately chanted. "Impedimentum!"

"What was that?" Tobi's voice turned deeper.

"Something to keep sounds from going out." I said smiling at him.

Tobi sighed and removed his mask. I saw the most beautiful face in my whole life.

Her mouth hung agape. Madara smiled. She almost fainted from a nosebleed. "Are you okay?!" He rushed to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Buwaah, you're face is way smexier than I thought..."

Madara blushed. Never in his life had anyone told him that. _**What a strange girl...**_ He thought.

A few minutes later, they were eating the pies that she had made.

"What's your name?"

"Marinette. Hattingh, Marinette."

Madara seemed to think. "I have it! Mari-chan!" He squeaked in his Tobi voice. Marinette blushed and Madara took notice. "You're cute when you blush."

By now, Marinette was completely red in the face.

They continued to eat the pies and when they were done, Madara thanked her. "That was yummy. You should make it again some time." He smiled.

**#**

I smiled back at him. Wow, I had just made friends with the evilest guy in the whole story. Whoot! I'm a fucking genius! But he is cute, though.

**So how'd you like that? *grins wickedly***

**Something unexpected, yet very, very interesting, I hope.**

**Anycase, review some more and tell me now, who should I throw her with?**

**Konoha nin?**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo or Sai?**

**VS.**

**Akatsuki?**

**Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi/Madara, Kakuzu or Hidan? (Not Pein, he's wiff Konan! *sniffs* I've always wanted them to be together!)**

**Anyway, please review! Chapter 8 or nine will be the chapter in which I pair myself with someone up! Review and tell me who!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dissing

**A/N: I wanna bring something new into the story, so here goes!**

**Thank you, Hanmac, for reviewing yet again... You get a fucking cookie, yes, there you go.**

**Enjoy this chapter and do not be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: not for ages 15 and below.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

They'd been searching for a full day now and still had found no trace of them. "Shit."

"Look there!" Sai yelled, pointing to something running toward them.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, squinting. They soon found out what it was when Marinette collided sharply with Sai's abdomen.

"OOF!"

"OW!"

Shikamaru looked in the direction she came from and two Akatsuki members appeared.

**#**

Why didn't I listen to my head when it told me that befriending Tobi was a bad idea? Oh yeah, I'm stubborn, a fucking bitch and I never listen.

Tobi wanted to play a game, so I thought I'd go with it. Unfortunately, the game involved me being a fucking cat. So I ran at top speed out of there, how I got out, only a magician can know. I bolted into the forest, not even bothering to find a branch.

I just realized that I was really fast when I was scared shitless, being chased by Tobi who wanted to bath me!

I mean, I like water and all... It's just... I don't want a dude to see me naked!

I slammed hard into something and tumbled down. "OOF!"

"OW!" I yelled, clutching my shoulder. I looked at what I ran into and saw it was none other than the emotionless bastard, Sai. I jumped up and turned around. Kakashi, Kotetsu, Shikamaru and Ino was there too. _**Probably a search party?**_ I asked mentally.

"We've been looking for you for a day, what happened." Kakashi asked.

Deidara stepped forward. "Get away from her; she's our bitch, un!"

"Yeah! Get away from Tobi's Mari-chan!" Tobi squeaked. My eyes were as wide as tennis balls, and lemme tell you, I looked like Dobby the house elf. I jumped around and sped off again. "MARI-CHAN! COME BACK!" I heard Tobi yell.

She was running, and rather quite fast at that. Kakashi nodded at the others and they took off as well.

"Oh no you don't, un!" Deidara yelled and threw some of his clay birds at them. The bombs exploded and when the dust disappeared, they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Tobi asked, scanning the area.

Deidara cursed and ran after Marinette.

**#**

"A branch! My castle for a fucking branch! There!" I grabbed the stick on the ground and took off to Konoha. _**No doubt those foo's would be out to capture me again, well not again! I'll hide myself!**_ I thought.

At top speed, with my heart banging in my chest like a bongo drum, I reached Konoha; I flew straight to Tsunade's office and smashed through the window, falling into the office.

"What is the mean-"

"That hurt. Fuck." I looked down at myself, no scratches. I sighed in relief and panted.

"What happened, where's Kakashi and the-"

"Were here." Sai said.

Tsunade looked at me. "Explain,"

I held up my hand, still panting. After I steadied my breathing I started to spill everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"... and then I arrived here." I finished.

"Well, that explains why you were panting..." Tsunade said and stood up. "Now we know the Akatsuki is after you, but why?"

"I saw Tobi's face..." Marinette boasted for no reason at all.

"The guy with the orange mask?" Kotetsu asked. Marinette nodded.

"He's got the smexiest face ever! You'll never guess who he really is!" She jumped up and down, clutching at Kakashi's shoulders, grinning.

"Who?"

**#**

I froze. _**Was I supposed to tell them or not?**_ I thought about it for a second. "Can't tell yah!" I chirped and dashed for the pie stand.

She just bolted out. Just like that. Tsunade sighed and sat down. "You're dismissed, and find out who it is."

Kakashi nodded and dragged Kotetsu along with him. "Where would she be?"

"Pie stand?"

"Why?"

"She loves pie..." Kotetsu blushed. Kakashi sighed.

"Let's go get her then..."

"Guys," Shikamaru said from behind them. "I know her weakness..." Grinning wickedly, he pulled them to find her.

They found her, eventually, on a bench, eating a pie.

**#**

I shivered. "This one is so good!" I chirped. Naruto stopped in front of me and I glomped him. "Hey mah baby! How have you been?!"

Hinata fainted again. Shikamaru pulled Marinette off of poor Naruto. "Lemme go! I wanna say hi to mah baby!"

"Wanna go drinking?" Shikamaru asked. Her face turned from pissed off, to weird, to confused, to even more pissed off in one second.

"What the hell?! No!"

"There will be pie and cider..." Shikamaru said.

She thought for a second. "Okay!" And they were dragged to the bar, all except for Naruto.

**#**

I was down to my seventh glass of cider after an hour. My head had already started singing songs with merry-go-rounds and Scooter in it. "Sho, Shikshmuckshmu, howsh you going it?" I slurred.

Kakashi's eye twitched. _**She's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow...**_ He thought. Marinette continued to talk, she was even worse when she was drunk.

Kotetsu was red in his face from blushing too much after Marinette had continued for a while to flirt with him.

"I HAVE AN ISHDIA!" She shouted and pulled out a device.

**#**

Ah, my blackberry.

"**Global deejays,**"

"**Paris, London, Alay, Chicago, Bagdad, hear the global deejays!**"

Kakashi stared at the device and at Marinette. Some weird music was playing and she was singing along.

"In the stree-ee-ee-aa-eet, if you're go-o-o-oo-o-o!" Marinette sang and stood up, clicking her fingers. Speakers appeared and the whole bar was filled with music as she started dancing.

Kakashi was drooling as Marinette threw some super sexy moves and slowly took off her pants. Kotetsu fainted and Shikamaru was staring wide eyed at the girl. She clicked her fingers and she was in a bikini.

Marinette stopped when the song ended and the whole bar burst out cheering. Jiraya walked over to her.

"Heyy babee, you're dance was rather hot." He said.

"I know hey! Heresh another one." She slurred and another song played, this time it was a faster song.

"**When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around, and the worlds alive, with the sound of kids on the street outside, when you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move, and I'm spinnin' with the stars above, and you lift me up, in your web of love!**"

"**Ooh baby do you know what that's worth, heaven is a place on earth! They say in heaven, love comes first, we'll make heaven a place on earth!**"

Heaven is a place on earth by Ultraflirt. Marinette was dancing yet again and singing along. Kakashi stared at her wide eyed.

**She's got one hell sexy voice! And that body!** Shikamaru thought. He slapped himself mentally, trying to clear his head.

A few songs later Marinette was pooped and sat down, the whole bar was cheering and Kakashi scooted closer to her. She slung her arms over the back of the chair. "Whoot! That was awesome! We gotta do this more often!"

"Sure..." Kakashi's head was somewhere else...

Later.

They were in Kakashi's apartment; Marinette was still dancing, playing music on her 'magical' device as they put it.

She ran outside. "Wait! Wha-" Kakashi saw her dancing with poles which were on fire on each end. He watched as she danced with the fire and at that time in the night, it looked so frickin' awesome. Marinette tilted her head back and brought one of the fires to her mouth and breathed outward. The fire flared up into the sky.

It was almost two in the morning. Marinette was sitting on the couch between Kakashi's legs, talking. "... and then I told him to take his mask off."

Kakashi had zoned out until he heard that. "And then what?" He asked calmly.

"He said we have to go to his room and he'll show me, and so we went to his room, he took his mask off and I was frickin' fainting from the fucking sight! He was so gorgeous! But,"

"But what?" Kakashi mused.

"I wanna see your face!" She jumped on his lap and grabbed his mask. Kakashi frose.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" He yelped.

"Oh come on!" She pulled hard and the mask slipped off. Marinette gasped.

**#**

_**OMG. OMG.**_ I think I fainted.

She stared at Kakashi, her mouth hung open. Kakashi sat up, his face close to her face. "Who was he?" He asked.

Marinette couldn't talk. It was as if something had been stuck down her throat. Shikamaru and Kotetsu had already headed home after Marinette's fire show, so Kakashi wasn't worried. She'd forget it ever happened. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Unfortunately for him, Marinette never forgets, it doesn't matter how drunk she gets, she never forgets, and never gets a bloody hangover.

**#**

I woke up, feeling drowsy. I turned around, noting that I was butt naked, and saw Kakashi sitting in bed next to me. I screeched and jumped out. It took my brain three seconds to register what happened last night.

Kakashi turned to me. "Morning-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on super hot and got in.

_**What the heck?**_ Kakashi wondered. _**No hangover? Does she even remember what happened?**_ He sighed, got out of bed, got dressed, walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"PISS OFF!" Was all he heard.

"Do you even know what-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! PISS OFF!"

_**She does remember...**_ Kakashi sighed. "You-"

"I don't care." Marinette said softly. He stared at the door.

**#**

I stood in the shower, trying to stop tears from rolling down my face. "I'm sorr-"

"SORRY'S FUCKING ASS!" I yelled.

"Marinette," Kakashi sighed. I sat down in the shower, clutching my knees to my chest. The door opened, but I ignored it.

Kakashi looked at the girl. So fragile, yet so powerful. He sighed again. She stared at him as he walked over to the shower and turned it off. He held out his hand to her.

It took a while before Marinette finally stood up and dried herself. Kakashi froze. _**If she remembers what happened, then...**_ His mask was useless. Sighing, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I didn't tell you anything about Tobi, did I?" She asked softly as she entered the living room after she got dressed. Kakashi shook his head. She nodded and sat down on the couch. "If you tell anyone about last night, I'll-"

"I won't! Would you just shut up for one minute and listen!" Kakashi interrupted. "In the state that you were last night, you agreed to it!"

Marinette was quiet. She stood up and walked out of the apartment. Kakashi sighed, mentally bullying himself. He switched everything off and went after her to make sure she doesn't get captured by any Akatsuki.

Meanwhile... The previous day...

"YOU LOST HER?!" Pein yelled.

"Well, technically we lost her because of Tobi, but-"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! HIDAN!"

"Yeah?"

"Go find her and bring her back." Pein pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Hidan nodded and walked off, all alone to go find Marinette.

"Fucking idiots. I'll fucking find the fucking bitch and fucking bring her back..." A beautiful rainbow of words from his vocabulary was muttered as he packed for the trip and walked off.

**#**

I sat in one of the deserted training grounds, meditating. Kakashi was still searching for me and had gotten Shikamaru to help find me. "Idiots, they'll never find me." I mused.

"That's fucking true," I turned and stared into the magenta orbs of Hidan's eyes. I moved backwards, trying to get away somehow. "Oh no you fucking don't, I'll get one hell of a big fucking reward when I fucking bring you back, bitch." He moved his hand to grab me and I bit it. "OW! Fucking bitch!" He grabbed my wrists and tied them behind my back.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

"Not this fucking time." Hidan said and jumped off with me over his shoulder.

I woke up a while later after passing out. Hidan sat across from me. "Jashin vreet vark." I spat in his face.

"What the-"

"Jashin vreet vark!" It's something my grandfather taught me, he just said something else, but he ran away with tons of sweets stolen from a shabeen and the guy chased him around. I spit in Hidan's face again.

He grabbed my throat. "What the hell bitch?!"

"Jashin vreet vark!" I spit again, this time, hitting him in the eye. He jumped back.

"You fucking whore!" He wiped his eyes. "What the fuck are you saying?!"

"Jashin - vreet - vark."

"Huh?"

"Jashin vreet vark."

"What?"

"Jashin vreet vark!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He grumbled, finally giving up. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know what you'd like to fucking do with that,"

I stuck my tongue back in my mouth and I glared at him. He grinned. "You're an asshole." I muttered.

"What'd you fucking say, bitch?"

I turned my head away. _**A few hours freedom and I'm stuck with this asshole. Does Satan think its cool or something?**_ I asked mentally. I perked up. "WHOEVER SENT ME HERE BETTER SEND ME BACK OR I'LL-" I was cut off by Hidan with his hand at my neck again.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

_**Oh, Kotetsu, find me again and fast, otherwise I'll be dead by tomorrow...**_ I pleaded.

**That was kind of... Weird...**

**I'm so going to bugg off now.**

**Ah, the luxury of having grandparents, you learn a lot from what they tell you.**

**Anyway, review! Another problem...**

**I will probably not be able to write for a while, cuz of school... (Grrrr)**

**If I do write, that means I gave my school a 'f-u' and didn't learn for my exams. But meh, its so easy, I don't give a damn.**

**I hope to see lots more reviews, and tell me who I should pair her up with!**


	6. Chapter 6: Demon

**A/N: interesting, no reviews. Guess I'll just have to stop writing...**

**But I can't do that, now can I? **

**I'm going to definitely write a sequel to this, but you'll have to read and REVIEW to find out what it's going to be about!**

**Which anime this time?**

**Cookies and pie for the person who guesses correctly!**

**I won't be revealing which anime it's going to be until near the end of this story.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: not for ages 15 and below.**

**This chapter may contain some very weird scenes.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

**# **

I hid behind a huge tree. I had escaped from Hidan not a few minutes ago, after I had untied the ropes on my wrists, I kicked him in his face and took off.

Panting, I waited for him to pass, trying to relax my breathing. A few minutes later, I heard the lovely rainbow of words from a while away. I jumped up into the tree and looked down. I saw him, stomping around, yelling like a lunatic.

"THAT BITCH! WHEN I FIND HER SHE'S SO-"

I started to giggle. The giggling turned to trying to keep myself up, and then I fell out of the tree, into Hidan.

Hidan grinned. "Fuckin' A!" He chirped, tied her down again and carried her to the Akatsuki base. There, she was thrown onto the floor of Pein's office with a loud thud.

"You found her, but you're late." Pein said. "Half-off." Kakuzu started counting money.

"What the hell?!" Marinette screeched.

"Oh, and that other thing I promised..." Pein stood up and told the others except Hidan and Kisame to leave. "You keep watch on her."

Kisame and Hidan grinned widely and looked at her. Marinette jumped up and snapped the ropes. "Oh no you don't, assholes!"

**#**

I thrust my palms out. "Death!" I called. Needless to say, Hidan and Kisame dodged and I was grabbed from behind. "Dammit!" I cursed, trying to wriggle free.

Hidan grinned at me and nodded to Kisame who was holding me. They dragged me out to a room that smelt heavily of blood. My stomach started churning, I wanted the blood. I started to growl and, when they put me down on one of the beds, I attacked Kisame, digging my teeth into his neck.

What can I say, blood is a sin.

Kisame screamed. "Get this bitch off!" Hidan tried pulling her off, which succeeded, she just lunged at him.

"Gyaah!"

"What the hell?!"

Deidara appeared in the doorway, saw the scene and his eyes widened. "What the-" Marinette attacked him.

**#**

Mmmh! Blood is soo delicious! But I can't have too much though...

While I was in my little blood frenzy, I didn't know who I bit, so when I calmed a little, I saw Deidara, Kisame and Hidan clutching at their necks. I wiped the blood off my chin and grinned at them.

"WHAT THE HELL, BITCH?!"

"I think I've lost too much blood, un." Deidara fainted. I straightened myself.

"You wanted to put me in this room, idiots." I turned and went off in search of food. The place was rather big for a base. It seemed I was on the first floor, so I walked down the stairs and well into the kitchen. I froze when I saw Itachi at the table and snarled.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hidan burst in from behind me, still clutching his neck. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

"Part." I said, turning to one of the cupboards.

Itachi stared at her, her mouth was covered in blood and some of it dripped from her chin. She wiped it away. "You should be more careful in which room you put me next time."

Hidan started shouting a rainbow of curses at her. Itachi stood up, walked over to Marinette and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the kitchen to his room. He threw her on the bed, glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're fucking doing?" She questioned.

Itachi kept glaring at her. He activated his sharingan and before Marinette could block it, she was trapped in his tsukyomi.

**#**

I was yet again, chained to a bed, this time lying down with something over my forehead. "What the hell?! Let me go, you asshole!" I heard chuckling and then something breathed down my neck, making me shiver. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Tell me everything." Itachi whispered into my ear, almost... Sexually. My eyes snapped open and I stared into his red eyes.

I squirmed. "Sasuke vreet vark!" Geez, I can make it sound even better every time... I felt Itachi's hand at my throat.

"Talk,"

"Sasuke vreet vark, jou foken poes! Fokkof!" I yelled, obviously pissing him off even more.

"What are you saying, bitch?!" He yelled, squeezing my neck. I choked.

"What, don't understand Afrikaans?" I mused. He squeezed tighter, I couldn't breathe. My mentality snapped and I almost passed out if Itachi hadn't stopped squeezing. I choked and sputtered.

I found myself in another scene. "Start talking, I can go on for 72 hours, and I haven't even started." He breathed down my neck. I was sitting in the middle of a big room on Itachi's lap. I tried moving but his arms were wrapped around me.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"You can't escape."

That's right; he covered my only means of escape, my third eye. I froze when his lips brushed my shoulder.

I ducked forward, throwing myself off, landing in yet another scene, the hot springs. My hands were free and I took of whatever covered my forehead, immediately opening my third eye.

I was panting. "You bastard." Itachi kept staring at me; I refused to meet his gaze. He suddenly lunged at me, forming hand seals and chains wrapped themselves around my body. "Ahh! Get off!" I yelled, trying to get free.

"Tell me everything,"

"What?! What the fuck do you want to know?!"

"Where did you come from?"

"Johannesburg, South Africa!"

"Don't kid with me." He growled.

"I'm not! Go get a fucking GPS or something!"

"How did you get here?"

"How the fuck should I know?!" I turned my head to the left. "RAGNAROK WOLVES!"

The wolves of Ragnarok (otherwise known as the apocalypse) appeared and attacked Itachi. I sat up after the chains disappeared, panting. The wolves disappeared.

"I'm not from this fucking world." I said before passing out from using too much energy in one day.

Itachi looked at the girl. He sighed. _**If she is from another world, then we'd have to do some research.**_ He thought, sitting down at the desk. He picked up a book and began paging through it.

Tsunade glared at Shikamaru and Kakashi. "Dismissed." She said. The two nodded and left to go find Marinette.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, next time, no drinking..."

"Did something happen between you two that I'm not supposed to know of?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi froze.

"No." He stated.

Shikamaru raised his shoulders and they both headed off.

**#**

I paged through my spell book a day later, looking for something or some way to get home. I sat in the safest room I could think of, Zetsu's garden. Hey, I can't say I don't love plants, can I now?

Who agrees with me that plants are awesome?

...

Never mind. I was getting bored. Zetsu walked up to me. "What are you doing in our garden, **and what are you reading?**" I flinched, shutting the book and hugging it to my chest.

"Nothing!" I jumped up and dashed to the kitchen. On my way, I ran straight into Kisame. We tumbled to the floor and he landed on top of me. My book was still clutched to mu chest. "Get off!" I grumbled, trying to get the fish off.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the book.

I slipped out and dashed for safety, which was a corner, uninhabited by life. I sighed in relief and sat down.

Would living with the Akatsuki be the death of me?

**Quite an interesting chapter, I must say. **

**I'm going to start posting my chapters slower. One chapter per 2 reviews. I'm holding my chapters hostage from now on. I'll be writing, but I won't be posting until I have enough reviews...**

**I don't care about views, I want REVIEWS! Views don't bother me one bit, it just shows me that people are checking the story and not even reading further.**

**Fucking dickheads, all of you!**

**So suck it up and start reviewing, otherwise I'll be writing the story for my own fun, and I'll remove all my stories, cuz this is getting shitty.**

**I'm posting and writing fan fictions for everyone to read, and no one reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Contemplation

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha ha ha. Ha. Ha ha.**

**No, I'm so not putting Mari with Naru. Not to sound rude or something, but Naruto is really more of the boxing bag and teddy bear than the dude I'd stick myself with in bed.**

**Blegh!**

**Anyway, thank you Hanmac, for the same suggestion... And yes, you are wanted... To get some other people to frickinwell review!**

**Back to the subject of who I should stick Mari with... Not (and I repeat NOT) Naruto. He's the dude that gets bullied by Mari for no frickin reason later and during the story.**

**Pick someone decent, like Shika- no. Rather not that lazy ass. Kotetsu? Nah, too blushy. Itachi? He's a prick. Kisame? ... I'm just NOT going there! I mean, what? He's creepy, looks funny and probably smells like Nemo after he was flushed down the toilet. **

**Kakashi... Well, maybe, but only if he gets his perverted head in a leash and sticks it up his ass. Deidara? Maybe. Tobi? Not a fuck. Madara? Are you kidding me?**

**Okay, so who am I going to stick myself with? Obviously not with one of my exes or any other lame ass guy who wants to have sex. **

**So, pick any of the following... That will be listed AFTER the chapter.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post; I'll be writing and posting my chapters on the weekend, since I'm kind of really busy in the week with school.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been a unicorn with wings stuck up his ass.**

**Warning: not for anyone under the age of 15.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

So last time, we stopped where I stuck myself to the corner, right?

Yeah, after that I'm in the kitchen, minding my own fucking business when guess what?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That fucking fish thinks he's white and grabs my boob.

No, not my book, I put that away. My BOOB.

I swear he was trying to be a lanie, who the hell is he?

My reaction was simple:

I turned around, bitchslapped the motherfucker, stood up, kicked him in the nuts, punched him several times, broke the chair I sat on over his head, slam dunked his ass, threw the fridge at his face, jumped on his back, kicked his nuts again several times and yelled: "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY KIDS!" Then I finished I'm off by wrapping him in glad and sticking him in the freezer.

...

...

...

...

Just kidding. I didn't do the last part... Too sad.

I huffed. "You. Fucking. Bastard." I kicked him again. "If you touch me again, I will chop you up and serve you as sushi!" Another kick and then I, the all majestic Marinette, bliksemed over the table.

...

Just to point out: "Who put that there?!" I then gracefully ran out of the kitchen, ran Deidara over, ran all through the hallway and into a room that looked cozy and blue. I like blue; it's the lovely color of depression for other people.

People usually ask, 'why do you look so blue today?' Well, one answer bud, you're one crazy, gay-ass mother fucker who needs to get bitchslapped. Get yer fucking eyes fixed man!

God, I wish I could hit a homo again. But I was stuck in the Narutoverse for Christ sake!

A plan formed in my head.

Now I dunno about you guys, but my ideas always end in chaos.

I quickly ran into the hallway. "THE JINJURICHI IS OUTSIDE!" I yelled. That got everyone's attention, they ran outside. I grinned and snuck out while they were looking for the invisible Naruto.

I giggled and hid behind a tree, waiting for everyone to go back so I could escape.

Three minutes later. "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!"

"Time to go!" I squeaked, grabbed a branch and took off at top speed. A few minutes later, I saw Kakashi and Shikamaru. I flew down to them, grabbed them by their shirts and took off toward Konoha, the two shinobi in hand.

Kisame was fuming. "That cow, if I ever get my hands on her, I'll-"

"We do not want to hear your perverted thoughts, thank you!" Pein yelled.

Hidan burst out laughing. "What the fuck?! Leader-sama's thinking what Kisame's thinking? Jashin, that is some bad fucking business right there!"

"So what are you guys thinking about?" Kakuzu asked.

Both Kisame and Pein punched said stitched man. "Just get to finding and recapturing her!" Pein pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who's going?" Tobi asked. "Tobi wants to go!"

"No, Tobi, you have another mission with Deidara. Kisame and Zetsu will go." Pein ordered.

"Hai." The two sped off. "Geez, this is about the second time she's escaped."

"Well, we could always **eat her and tell leader-sama that a bear ate her?** No!" Zetsu started to argue with himself.

"She's probably on her way back to Konoha." Kisame sighed. "We'll find her before she even gets there."

**#**

I landed, yet again, in Tsunade's office, but this time, Shikamaru broke my fall. "Oh you made it."

"Yep!" I said, grinning.

Tsunade looked at me. "Well, how did you get out this time?"

"With a plan!" I boasted and pointed at my chest. "I'm the smartest girl alive!"

"Start talking,"

And so, I explained my whole plan.

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"You're going to lead them right back here!"

"So?"

"So, you just got Konoha a red flag!"

"Meh," I lifted my shoulders. "I'll help protect it." I grabbed the still-unconscious-Kakashi and headed to his apartment. There, I threw him on the couch and went to the kitchen.

He woke up when I started frying some onions.

"What... Happened?" He asked.

Kakashi turned to Marinette. "I dragged your asses back here. You should be grateful." She said.

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you-"

"Escape? Easy! I fooled them." She returned to cooking. Kakashi sighed, stood up and went to change.

"Impossible!"

"I know, **she's probably been eaten...** Stop thinking that!" Zetsu screeched. The previous day, they had set out to find her.

"It takes two to three days to reach Konoha, and there's not even footprints!" Kisame grabbed his head. "Wait!"

"What?"

"She uses branches from trees to-"

"**Eat?**"

"No! You idiot! She uses them to... Fly..."

Zetsu stared at Kisame, not really sure if the fish was supposed to be in a madhouse or if he had broken out.

"Let's go." Kisame sighed. "We have to get her back."

The two morons sped off again toward Konoha.

**#**

I sighed. I was bored yet again. Kakashi was off to see Tsunade, no one was around, not even pie could quench my boredom. I stalked around Kakashi's apartment, looking for something to do.

"Ah, what's this?" I took out a sword from behind some old cupboard. "Ooohh!" I squeaked and looked at it. After finding too many marks and scratches on it, I tossed it to the side and continued my excavation of the living-room.

After an hour, my list of findings was thus:

An old toothbrush, a moulded potato (no wonder the place reeked), a shoe and my bra.

...

"What the hell?!" I clicked my fingers and the bra disappeared. "That pervert!" I stomped to his room and lay down on the bed, plugging in my earphones and putting some music on. I fell asleep after a while.

Kakashi returned home to a destroyed apartment. Everything was thrown around. "Marinette?" No answer. He panicked, ran to the kitchen, then to the bathroom and then he stopped at the bedroom door. He heard muffled sounds from beyond the door.

Deciding it was someone in the room, he burst in to find Marinette on his bed, fast asleep with things stuck in her ears. He moved closer and took one out. Loud sounds burst from it and Marinette woke up.

"Oi! I was listening to that!" She grabbed whatever it was, slapped Kakashi, stuck it back into her ear and went back to sleep.

"Geez," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Did she mess up the living room?"

Deciding it was nothing; he scooted her over and fell asleep on the bed.

Kisame grinned. "Found her."

"Isn't that... Hatake, Kakashi?" Zetsu asked.

"So?"

Zetsu stared at the madman he was supposed to help.

"Besides, they're asleep."

A yawn. Marinette woke up.

"Not anymore..." Zetsu mocked. Kisame deadpanned.

They watched as she left the room. "Come on!" Kisame whispered. The two snuck around the apartment to where they thought she disappeared to, because they heard the water running. Kisame frose, Zetsu just disappeared behind his Venus fly trap.

Marinette stood there, in all her naked glory, showering, and she didn't even notice them. Kisame wiped the blood from his nose and grinned. "Hey Zetsu," he whispered.

"What?"

"Go make sure Hatake is asleep."

Zetsu nodded and left. Kisame clambered through the window and snuck up to Marinette. She had her back to him. Kisame grinned. "Peek-a-boo!" He growled. The girl turned, smashed her fist through his face and screamed.

"Time to go, Kisame!" Zetsu yelled and disappeared.

Kakashi burst into the bathroom and saw a tied up Kisame and a pissed off Marinette.

**#**

I glared at the two. "Typical!" I threw my hands up into the air. "Perverts!" I slapped them both, clicked my fingers and dragged Kisame's sorry ass to Tsunade.

The hokage stared at me wide eyed. "How did you-"

"He tried to capture me."

"Well then, we have one of them, now we can kill him." They all turned to the fish, but be was missing.

"What the?!"

"You idiot!" Zetsu yelled. "Couldn't you have just escaped earlier?!"

"Don't blame me!"

"**I have to fucking blame you!**"

The two sat on the cliff with the hokages' heads on. "She punched me and then I was wrapped up in ropes."

"Then I can blame you even more, **you wanted to-**"

"Shut up, idiot." Kisame grumbled. "We'll just have to wait till she's alone."

Zetsu turned to Kisame. "I don't think that will even be possible."

Kisame's eye twitched. "Then we get her when she sleeps, idiot."

The plant contemplated this. "Could work, but we'll have to do it whilst they both sleep."

**#**

"Kakashi, I'm putting you on full duty of watching Marinette. You can't take your eyes off her once!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, but..."

"What?"

"What about when she's showering?"

I glared at Kakashi. "He can sit in the bathroom and wait for me; he's just not going to look, is he?" I questioned.

"Good point." Tsunade said and dismissed us.

"I'm hungry." I grumbled, grinned, grabbed his arm and grooved to the pie stand. (Emphasis on the 'g').

I let Kakashi lead me back to his apartment after I got around twenty pies in all. I love pie; it makes any person's stomach full!

Sitting down on the couch, I continued to fill my stomach with the grace that the mother God hath given us, pie. "Aren't you concerned about your weight?" Kakashi asked.

"No." I took another bite and shivered. "I'm one of those people who eat and eat and eat and never gets fat."

"Oh."

"But," I made goo-goo eyes and stared at him. "You can get some,"

"Really?"

"If,"

"There's always that, if..."

"If, you let me sleep in your room alone."

**Kakashi's p.o.v**

I frose. Seriously? "You heard what the hokage-"

"Hokage-shmage."

"No."

"Hmph, fine." She turned away and continued to indulge in the pies. I sighed.

**What will I ever do with this bitch?**

Kisame was asleep, Zetsu was on watching duty. It was nearly night. Zetsu's ring buzzed and he kicked Kisame. "Come on, leader-sama is summoning us."

"But-"

"Just..." He sighed. "Shut up and let's go."

The two jumped away and went all the way back to the hide-out.

**Well, mission failed, I suppose...**

**Anyway, the characters I list below are the one's you're supposed to choose from.**

**Pein**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Kakashi**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**Madara**

**Kotetsu**

**Shikamaru**

**Choose your pick, and not fucking Naruto!**

**The part about Mari (me) getting plans and ideas is true. I regret saying this, but I always get the cockiest ideas and they end up with me either ending up in the principle's office, asleep, drunk, bored, on my pc, looking for another idea or getting scolded.**

**I'm so proud of myself! :D. But... (╥****﹏****), I'm such a great example of what a mad moron is. ╯.╰°**

**Reviews please and await the all powerful chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy

**A/N: I'm actually dissapointed. And here I thought I was treating all of you. Two stories in two days isn't enough for you? **

**Why do I even post any chapters? I don't get any reviews! I'm going to start posting less.**

**Disclaimer: fcuck u. No Naruto.**

**Warning: not for ages 15 and below**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

A warm sunday. That's what I was woken up to. The sun in my eyes, the smell of bacon... Bacon? Was Kakashi up to something? I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, and just what I had thought was happening, was happening.

"What the-"

"Breakfast?"

"..." I stared at the man for at least a few seconds I think, then I turned around and ran to the bathroom. What the hell?! _**His mask is off?!**_ I screeched in my head.

"Are you okay?" I heard him call.

"I'm fine, just going to shower!" I squeaked, hoping he wouldn't say something. I sighed when no answer came. Turning on the water, I sat down on the floor, away from the shower, making it seem as if I was showering.

After a while, I stuck my head under the water and turned the tap off, dried my hair, changed clothes and walked out.

Kisame and Zetsu were sent back, after being yelled at by Pein, because they weren't called.

"That guy is really an ass!"

"I know, **let's eat him... **No! Stop thinking that! **You were thinking it too...**" Zetsu continued with his arguement until they reached Kakashi's apartment. Kisame looked through the windows and grinned. "What?"

"Hatake is out." Kisame said. "Go keep watch." Zetsu nodded and the fish slipped inside.

He found her, sleeping on the couch. He snuck closer, gagged Marinette, picked her up and got Zetsu. "Let's go." He whispered. The two set off again, back to the hideout.

**#**

I think I slept too long. I woke up, feeling... Wierd. My mouth was gagged, my wrists tied up, being held in a crushing grip by Kisame.

"Mmmrrff!" I tried yelling. Kisame grinned down at me.

"You're not getting away this time." He cooed. I shivered.

"Can we just **eat her now?** Shut up! Get to the base **and eat her?** Shut up!" Zestu started arguing with his darker half. I had an idea. A brilliant one, but it would require that I stay there for at least a week or so to get everyone to get used to me...

Phase 1: Hate.

I was thrown in Pein's office like a ragdoll. "Finally." He said and grabbed my chin. "Now you can't escape."

Tears started to flood my cheeks, he let my chin go and nodded to Kisame, who picked me up and dragged me to the blue room that I was quite familiar with.

The man threw me on his bed and ungagged me. I didn't say anything. Kisame grinned. "You've caused us a lot of trouble." He moved closer to me and grabbed my arm. I gasped and tried to pull away, but failed. _**Is this guy really that strong?**_ "Now," he breathed down my neck. Shivering, I tried to wriggle free and escape. "Now, I'm going to repay you."

I screamed.

As hard as what I could.

I screamed.

Kisame clapped his hand over my mouth. "You're too loud." He growled.

Outside Kisame's room, Deidara and Hidan were snickering, grinning and high-fiving each other.

"Get off me!" Marinette screeched.

Deidara stared at the door in confusion. "What the?"

"He's going to..." whisper, whisper, whisper. Deidara's eyes widened at what Hidan just said.

"No!"

"Oh yes, that bitch is gonna fucking get it!" Hidan jumped up.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?"

"Its Kisame, what would you fucking expect from that fucking guy?"

Deidara nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kisame."

"Oh, Itachi, uh... Ha ha, didn't know you were in here..."

"Get out."

"What?!"

"Get out."

"But-"

"Out."

Kisame got up and dragged Marinette along.

"Leave her."

"But-"

"Hn."

Kisame frose. (Hn: do as I say or I will kill you.) He nodded and left, leaving Marinette on the floor, her eyes as wide as tennis balls.

**#**

I heard Itachi get up from wherever he was and walk over to me. I flinched when he put his hand on my shoulder. "G-get away fro-" I was lifted up, carried across the room and layed down on another bed.

"Shut up and get some sleep, I'm going to talk with Kisame."

I nodded and Itachi left. Curling up into a ball, I grinned to myself.

Phase 1: 1/3 complete.

**I'm impressed with myself. Though I'd be even more impressed if I get some reviews. Won't be posting till friday, and next week I have to get ready for the exams, so I'll be quite busy. **

**Please review. I fucking beg of you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Evil

Chapter 9:

**A/N: impressive. After a week my reviews jumped by a milestone! Now, jumpingbunny23, calm down and keep ur panties on!**

**Otherwise, apart from one review from FEARFLUFFY that got me thinking, the overall reviews I got was unexpected. Never thought you guys cared about me so much! *sniff***

**Anyway, getting to who I should stick mari with... Its between kisame, itachi and naruto. And at the moment, Itachi is winning. Review and tell me someone else! I don't want that prick! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. If I did, kisame and itachi would have been fed to many of the most amazing fantasy creatures just to see them cry.**

**Warning: not for ages below 15.**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

**#**

The next day, I was just sitting on the couch in the living room with my knees up to my chest, planning.

Kakuzu walked into the room, and it clicked. Keeping my grin to myself, I stood up and tugged on his sleeve, looking down. "What?"

"Where's Hidan?" I asked, still looking down.

"Sacrificing." Was all he said. _**Damn, need to get more from him.**_ I thought quickly.

"Um..."

"What?"

"Can you make me something to eat, please?" The man turned to look at me, I kept my eyes glued to the ground. Then another idea kicked in. "Never mind." I turned away and went back to the couch.

I could feet Kakuzu taking some sort of pity. "Wait, I'll get you something."

I turned to him and shook my head. "Never mind."

He sighed and went to the kitchen. I grinned when I heard Hidan's oh so beautiful words from the kitchen. "What the fuck man?!"

Kakuzu returned. I shoved my grin away, thanked him for the food and he walked away. Hidan stomped into the living room not long after and sat accross from me. I glared at him.

"Why the fuck did fucking Kakuzu get you fucking food, but he doesn't fucking get me any fucking food?!" Hidan shouted.

Another idea. "He likes me." I said softly and took a bite of the pancake. Of course, I don't really need to eat, but just to piss Hidan off, I acted as if I was really hungry. I could see drool roll down the corner of his mouth.

"What the fuck?! That fucker doesn't fucking like any fucking one!" The Jashinist lurched forward to grab a pancake and I bit his hand. "Ow! Fuck! Fucking bitch!"

He glared at me and I snarled, protecting my food. Hidan stayed put until the whole plate was empty. I looked at him and then down at the floor, clutching the plate in my hands. He was obviously confused. I looked around the room, stood up and walked to the kitchen, making sure that I 'accedentally' snagged my foot on something.

Hidan was there in a flash and caught me. He helped me back on my feet again. "Are you okay?" Oh my gawd. I have never heard such clean language come from that mouth.

"M-hmm." I nodded and walked into the kitchen to put the plate away. With my back to him, I grinned even wider.

And then, just as I had expected it, Itachi, mr. Weasel-ass, walked into the kitchen, glaring at Hidan. My smile was off way before he even entered the kitchen, so I playing innocent, backed into the counter and gasped softly when he entered, making the plate clatter to the floor.

Both men turned to me. I stared at the floor. "I-i'm sorry, I'll clean it up." I bent down and picked up the broken glass.

Tobi burst into the kitchen, screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He saw me. "DID MARI-CHAN GET HURT?!" He glared at the other two.

"I'm fine." I said, throwing the broken plate into the dustbin and sweeping the floor quickly. Tobi ran out of the kitchen screaming exactly what I wanted him to scream.

"Itachi and Hidan-sempai hurt Mari-chan!"

Itachi rushed over to me. "Are you even hurt?" I shook my head. Then, being clever, I used magic to open a new wound on my hand. "Then what's that?" He asked, grabbing my wrist.

I pulled free. "Its nothing!" I backed away from him.

"Hidan, I'm going to need your help here." Part 2 and 3 of phase 1. I widened my eyes and stared at Itachi in shock, backing away even more. Hidan moved closer. I made sure that I was backing into a corner and screamed.

Deidara and Kakuzu were the first to enter the kitchen. "What the-?! Itachi, back away from her!" Kakuzu ordered. Itachi turned to him.

"Hn." He pointed to my injured hand that I was clutching to my chest. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"What the fuck is with this bitch?!" Hidan yelled. Seeing an opening between the two, I ran past them, out of the kitchen, down the hallway and froze at the door to Pein's office.

I turned after hearing footsteps and made sure my eyes were wide before turning to the door and banging on it. It flew open and I fell inside. I regained my balance and sped off into a corner.

"What the hell is going on?!" Pein yelled, glaring at everyone in the room.

Hidan piped up. "She went to the fucking kitchen after she finished some fucking pancakes Kakuzu made for her and fuckingwell tripped, so I caught her. Then Itachi here walked in and she got all fucking scared and knocked the plate over. And now she's got a fucking bleeding hand because of picking up the fucking glass."

"I was just trying to help her clean it." Itachi added.

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked at Marinette who was still staring wide eyed at everyone. "Come here, everyone out." Pein ordered. Marinette turned to him. "Hold out your hand."

At first, she hesitated, but then held out her hand for Pein to inspect.

"Its not that deep." He finally said, turning to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling something out. He walked back to her, sitting on a chair. "This may sting a little."

**#**

I made it seem as if it burnt, when in reality, it didn't. Pein finished up with my hand and put the med-kit back. He stared at me, I kept my head down. "What made you change your attitude?" I flinched away when he tried to touch my arm. He sighed. "Well, besides that, be careful."

I nodded, stood up and walked out of his office. Once I was out, I closed the door, checked for any sign of life and grinned.

Phase 1, complete. Now for phase 2, messing around with their heads.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really want to see the reviews shoot sky high. I mean, that was incredible!**

**Okay, my idea for chapter 10 is to finish the phases and add something veery... How u say... Interesting...**

**Anyway, review some more, and if I can, I'll be posting chapter 10 tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10: Extraordinary

**A/N: thank you for trying to warn me Hanmac... But I have a plan. A very evil plan... That's why I don't wanna put her with Naru!**

**;P**

**Haha anyway, I've decided that I'll stick three chapters up because of all the reviews! **

**Okay, now, for my plan...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Not tellin' yah!**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and even if I did there would be a waaay better plot!**

**Warning: not for anyone under the age of 15**

**# my pov**

*** third person**

Kisame was getting annoyed by Marinette's new attitude toward them. He glared at her from across the room as she just sat there, on the couch, her knees up to her chest, sleeping.

Itachi walked into their room, ignored Kisame and lay down on his bed. The shark had had enough of the silence after a while. "What the hell is everyone's problem? Why is she so fucking different?!"

"Kisame, I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out myself." Itachi sighed.

**#**

I grinned. From my position on the bed, they couldn't even see my widely evil smirk. Another idea formed in my head, one just as evil as the next.

I started rocking myself. Apparently the fish noticed this. "What the?" I quickly wiped my smile away and made myself tip over and fall on the floor, screaming.

I'm sure it traveled around the base, since everyone burst in with questions. Pein squeezed through the rabble and walked over to me. I sat up and started to cry.

"What the fuck?!" Kisame was getting agitated by the looks of things. "She started rocking and fell of the bed." He stormed over to me. I snapped my head up and widened my eyes. I then scooted away from him.

"It appears she had a nightmare or something of you, Kisame." Itachi said. Hidan burst out laughing and I jumped to make it seem that I was surprised. My plan was falling into action, slowly but surely. _**Soon I will escape.**_ I thought. I picked myself up from the floor and walked out of the room, my eyes to the floor.

Everyone stared at me. I prayed to God that someone followed me as I went to the living room and sat down on the floor, my back against the couch.

Just as I had hoped, someone did follow me, but I never expected it to be none other than Kisame. He sat down in front of me, I didn't look at him.

"And Kisame," Pein said from the doorway. _**Wow, they negotiated.**_ I thought to myself, grinning mentally. "Remember what I said."

"Yeah, I get it." Kisame grumbled. Pein closed the door and I was stuck with Kisame.

"Just evolution," I whispered.

"Huh?"

I looked up at him and jumped up on the couch. "Recede a me, bestia!" I screeched. Kisame was on his feet. He grabbed my wrist and held me in the air. I started crying again. _**God I love acting!**_ I thought.

The fish sighed and put me down, sitting next to me on the couch. Then something unexpected happened. He picked me up and set me down on his lap. My eyes widened in shock. This time I wasn't faking my act, I was really scared shitless.

He wrapped me in his arms and leaned back on the couch. I started to squirm, out of pure fear. "Calm down would ya?" He asked, no, more like whispered in my ear. I felt my whole body freeze.

_**You have to get out of here!**_ My head screamed at me. I closed my eyes, calming myself. _**Enough with the act.**_ And then I stared muttering. "Mars, Venus, Earth, Saturn, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto..." Before I could finish chanting, Kisame locked his jaws on my neck.

My whole body froze over and I screamed.

Pein sighed. Hidan glared at him. "You're a fucking ass, you fucking know that!"

"She needs to get back to her normal self." Pein said, leaning back in his seat. Everyone was gathered in Pein's office except Kisame.

They could hear her scream die down. Itachi waited a minute and went to see what happened.

"No." Pein said. "Wait till he gets back."

Itachi sighed and sat back down.

#

My neck was on fire as well as my shoulder. Tears rolled down my cheek as if it were a waterfall. The bastard.

He licked the wound. I shivered and flinched away. The pain was unimaginable. I felt him grin. He moved to the other side of my neck and licked it. "This is for your own good..." He whispered and just as he was about to bite down, my tattoo glowed and five dragons appeared in front of us. My eyes widened. "Fafnir," I the red dragon nodded and grinned. "Sairys, Naelon... Grael." The other three, Sairys, an air dragon, Naelon, a water dragon and Grael, an earth dragon greeted me. I turned to the other dragon. "Chaos." I muttered. The dragon, pure black, stared at me and then spoke.

"You summoned us."

I looked at the five magestic dragons. Kisame snorted. "What are they going to-"

Chaos roared, scaring even me. I fainted instantly.

The creatured dissapeared. Kisame looked down at Marinette, his lips curled and he sunk his teeth into her right shoulder.

Amasingly, her blood tasted different than before. Much sweeter. He pulled away, licking the fresh wound. Kisame smirked and whispered in her ear. "Now, you're mine."

Itachi burst into the living room. "What was that?" He asked. Hidan peeked from behind the Uchiha.

Kisame lifted his shoulders. "Five wierd, scaly, winged creatures appeared and one of them roared. They dissapeared when she fainted." He grinned, looking down at her.

"What fuckin scaly, winged fucking thingys?" Hidan asked. Kisame lifted his shoulders again.

"Ask her when she wakes up."

"Well then she better fuckingwell wake up right fucking now!" Hidan stomped over to Kisame and tried to grab Marinette. Kisame kicked him.

"Hn." Itachi left. Kisame stood up, carrying the witch to his room.

Hidan was pissed off. And by that, I mean, really jealous of Kisame. He stormed off to his room and sarted stabbing himself.

**#**

I woke up at about what I thought was five in the morning. Both my shoulders were pulsing with pain. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my left shoulder. I found injuries where my fingers passed over my shoulder. I suddenly remembered.

"I have to get out of here, and fast." I muttered and stood up. "Now," I clicked my fingers and dragged my forefinger dow the wall. A door opened to outside. I grinned and stepped through, making sure to close the door. It dissapeared instantly. I scanned the area for signs of life but found none.

I walked into the forest and started looking for a broomstick. My mind wandered to the dragons, and I suddenly wished that I had a dragon to fly on.

I found a stick and picked it up. My tattoo started to glow and right before me stood Sairyss. "You summoned me." She said. I nodded.

"I need to get to Konoha, and fast." I said. Sairyss nodded and leaned down so I could get on her back.

"Hold on."

We took off. Flying on a dragon was way better than a broomstick. And faster too. We reached Konoha a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Sairyss." I said and the yellow dragon dissapeared. I looked around and noticed I was near the gates of Konoha. Leaving all thoughts behind, I ran at top speed into the village to Tsunade's office.

I passed Shikamaru on the way. "How did you-"

"No time to explain!" I shouted and continued running. I reached Tsunade's office and stumbled in.

"What the-"

"Hide me!"

"What?"

"Stick me in a place where I can't be found or smelt by Kisame."

"How will he find you?" I turned around and showed her the bite marks. "What the- SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran into the office.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Find a place to hide her where no smells or anything can be traced, and fast." Tsunade said.

"Right!" Shizune ran out.

Tsunade sighed. "You'll have to stay here for a while." I nodded and sat down, waiting for Shizune to return. I had to find a way back home, and quickly.

After a while, Shizune walked in. "We've found a place." She said. Tsunade nodded and looked at me. I nodded and stood up.

"Lead the way." Shizune led us to the mountain where the hokage's heads were carved, into the safety area, though a corridor and right to a sealed steel door. I noticed the door had rubber around it and grinned. "Here it is."

"What is this?" Tsunade asked. "I've never seen or heard of it."

"That was because I had to keep it secret, Princess Tsunade."

My eyes widened.

**Cliffy!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Oh and that part with the frickin' fish biting me was a random thought that popped into my head.**

**Now, the reason it took me so long to write this chapter, since I started early this morning, is because of stupid humans. ****If you don't want to read what happened today, please scroll down and skip to where the $€¥£ is.**

**Okay, explaining it perfectly. Its one of the sluts in my school that gets a lift from us to school and back's birthday party and her uncle's, so, my mother, my sister and I were invited. Their house is a block north from where we live.**

**I, Having already called upon dragon magic to aid me, didn't go. Then later, my mother brought two of the bitches there and the slut's brother who I hate, and they wanted me to go. Needless to say, I refused.**

**Then my mother came back without my sister and my dad told the other girl that lives across the street to bring my sister home in ten minutes.**

**When ten minutes passed, they hadn't come home, so my dad tried to call anyone that was there. That failed and I texted one of the girls there on bbm. She deleted me, my dad got angry and he went to go get my sister personally.**

**So yeah. That's why I took so long to write. And I was watching an anime which I will not mention since...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Its the anime I will use to write book 2!**

**Review and stay tuned for chapter 11, which may be up by either the next hour or tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon

**A/N: I'm doing this from the bottom of my cold, broken heart...**

**Here's chapter 11! In one night TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Just because my reviews got so high. I am so proud of all my reviewers! I love you all! Hanmac especially, since he/ she gives me new ideas! Come on, give that man/ woman a Belle's!**

**Anycase, review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narto, and if I did, you would have noticed that I wrote ****Narto**** and not ****Naruto.**

**Hahahahahahhaa!**

**Warning: not for anyone under the age of 15, as you saw in the previous chapter...**

**# my pov **

*** third person**

Kisame walked back to his room after stuffing himself. He stopped, thinking, and grinned. Upon opening the door, he noticed a change in the room. Marinette was gone. He checked the bathroom, under the bed, even checked in his dresser, but couldn't find her.

He went to Hidan's room and knocked. "What? I'm fucking busy, piss off."

"Help me find Marinette."

"What? Has the bitch gone fucking a-wall?"

"No, she's missing."

"WHAT?!" Hidan burst out of his room and raised the alarm. Soon, everyone was searching for her in the hideout.

After an hour, they were gathered in Pein's office. "How did she get out?" Pein asked, turning to Kisame, who lifted his shoulders. "Well, she couldn't have gone-"

"She uses branches from trees to fly." Itachi pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Pein screeched. "AND YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?!"

"...hn."

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. (He does that a lot when he's agitated). "Find her and bring her back immediately. I don't care if you have missions, just do it!"

"Hai!" They all chimed and went to pack. While in their room, Itachi turned to Kisame.

"What?"

"How do you think she escaped?"

"I don't know, I mean, the window is so small... Unless..."

"What?"

"Unless she can transform into a mouse..."

Itachi sighed. "That would be useless, how would she get up there?"

Kisame looked around the room and finally gave up. "Okay, so she had some way to escape and we don't know how."

"Right, get finished." Itachi said. The two finished packing and met everyone in the living room, ready to head out.

Tobi was bobbing up and down like a moron. "Tobi's going to find Tobi's Mari-chan and bring her back!" He squeaked. Deidara whacked him.

"Don't be so noisy, you'll get us discovered while we search for her, un."

"Why don't we leave the fucking bastard?" Hidan suggested.

"Leader-sama said everyone must go, **and that means no one stays.**" Zetsu pointed out.

Kakuzu snorted. "Except him and Konan. Dammit. This trip better not cost much."

"Quit whining about fucking money, asshole." Hidan grumbled.

"Hn."

"Can we just get going?" Kisame asked, getting agitated.

Kakuzu turned to the blue-skinned man. "You're tracking her. Start sniffing." Kisame grinned and they set off.

**#**

I stared at the man. "Danzou?" Tsunade asked, getting ready to attack. I stepped in front of her.

"Thank you." I said. I didn't like Danzou, never will, but this was good. "I appreciate the help."

Danzou nodded. "There's another thing I forgot to mention to Shizune..."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"This chamber, as you can put it, is like a training ground, though it speeds time up." The man received confused glances, but I knew exactly what he was talking about and grinned.

"That's interesting." _**Just like in Dragon Ball Z, the time chamber...**_ I thought. "Something that can help me figure out how to get back home. Thank you, Danzou." I smiled. Danzou bowed. "I'll return the favor sometime." I said before I walked in, closing the door.

Tsunade glared at Danzou. "You better not have any tricks up your sleeve."

"I reccomend you let her train, she'll be a great help in Konoha. Better than Naruto." Danzou said and walked away, leaving Tsunade and Shizune speechless.

**#**

I looked around the room, it was quite spacious. I grinned. _**Shizune said that there is a bed and a whole bunch of food.**_ _**Good.**_ I sat down in the middle of the room.

_**If this place is really like the time chamber, then I would get stronger in a year, which would only be a day in the outside world.**_

"Right! Impedimentum!" Just to make sure no one could hear me from the outside. I started channeling my energy.

Kisame turned to Itachi. "We'll split up and search Konoha. No destruction and no sacrificing." Itachi said, turning to Deidara and Hidan.

"Okay."

Just two more days and they would reach Konoha.

Tsunade stared at Danzou. "You see? She can stay in there for three days at max, and to her, it would seem like three years."

"Okay, so who's going to tell her that?"

"Already sent Sai to give her the message." Danzou said. Tsunade sighed when the man left.

Sai knocked on the huge iron door. It opened a little not long after and Marinette popped her head out. "Yes?"

"Danzou said that you can stay in the chamber for three days. That's the limit and then you'll have to come out."

Marinette nodded. "Thank you." And then the door closed. Sai sighed and went out to bother Naruto.

Time skip: two days later.

**#**

After three years in that chamber, my magic had gotten way stronger than I had imagined. I had practiced summoning the dragons and trained with them. I turned around and looked at the chamber. Dents and lots of cracks were in the walls.

"Goodbye." I walked out to the outside world, a small dragon clinging to my shoulder like a parrot. I grinned, looking at my pet.

I had gotten him as a gift, or well, a companion while training. A young, chaos dragon with feathery wings like an eagle's.

"Well, now you can finally set off into the clouds and grow big."

The dragon chirped and rubbed his cheek against my cheek, obviously happy. I haven't decided what to name him yet, or well, he would give himself a name.

We reached the outdoors and I took in the cool breeze. "There ya go." I said, grinning. The dragon flapped his wings and lifted up. "Go on, and come back as a fully grown beauty!" He chirped and flew off. I sighed and looked down at the village.

Not long after, I heard a huge roar and jerked my head up. I saw him flying towards me. A huge, black dragon with scales that looked as if they had stars caught in them. His wings were huge. I smiled up at him.

He flapped down to my height. "I'm all grown up now." He said.

"Have you chosen a name for yourself?" I asked, rubbing his nose.

"Yep, Pluma Stellam."

I smiled. "Well, Pluma, that is a great name!"

Pluma roared in joy. I laughed with him and jumped on his back. "Let's go, you have to meet Tsunade and everyone in the village." I said. Pluma nodded and we soared down to the hokage's tower. He landed on the roof and I got off. "I'll be right back." I said. He nodded and I got Tsunade.

"How was your training?" The woman in question asked.

"It went well. I need you to come meet my companion." I said.

"Companion?"

"Yep. He's on the roof." I smiled. Tsunade nodded, got up and followed me. We reached the top of the roof and Tsunade's mouth hung agape. I smiled. "Meet Pluma, my chaos dragon."

Tsunade seemed speechless. "I've never seen a creature like this before..."

I cuckled. "Of course not." I said. "Pluma, meet Tsunade." The dragon looked down and sort of smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I swear, she fainted on purpose.

I laughed. "Probably never seen a talking dragon before, hey!" Pluma laughed along. "Let's go meet everyone else!" I said.

"Yay!" I hopped onto his back and he crawled down the hokage's tower.

"OI! EVERYONE! MEET PLUMA!" I shouted. The first person to react was Shikamaru who first looked completely scared shitless, until he saw me. I jumped off, scratching Pluma behind his ear. "Like him?"

"What is he?"

"A dragon." Pluma said.

"... He... He talks?"

"Yep." I smiled. "So what's been happening around the village lately?" I asked.

"Akatsuki have been sighted not far from here yesterday."

"Oh good. Now I can beat the crap out of the bastards." I grinned. "Let's go, Pluma!"

"Hai!" I jumped on his back and grabbed Shikamaru.

"Wait! What the hell?!" I asked when he was seated.

"Hold on!"

We took off, up into the sky. Pluma twirled and did a few tricks before landing in front of Konoha's gates.

"What the hell?!" I heard Kotetsu screech.

"Oh hi." I said, looking at him. The man fainted. I sighed. "Izumo, get him to the hospital."

"O-okay..." Izumo picked Kotetsu up and dragged him away.

The akatsuki group froze. They were halfway to Konoha's gates when they saw the huge beast. "What the hell is that?!" Hidan screeched.

"Look up there! On its head, un!" Deidara yelled pointing.

Marinette stood on its head, grinning. "I hope you all have had a nice long trip. Now I'm going to send you all back. No wait, I'll just kill you."

Kisame backed away. "You'll have to beat us first!" Itachi shouted.

The girl laughed. "Pluma." The beast roared and its underbelly started glowing. It then opened its mouth and fire shot out. Everyone except Deidara dodged in time. Deidara's arm got burnt off. Marinette cackled with laughter. "Pluma is a dragon, and dragons aren't easy to kill. You have about 1% chance of beating me!" She laughed and jumped off the dragon's head.

Kisame's eyes widened. "What the?" Her muscles were bigger. She smirked at him.

"Intimidating, isn't it?"

"How did you?" Kakuzu asked.

Marinette held three fingers up. "Three years of training." She said.

"Its only been three fucking days!" Hidan shouted.

She smirked again. "For you maybe." She then slammed her hands together. "For me, it was three years!" Marinette pulled her hands apart and a huge lightning bolt shot out. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

Kisame snarled. "You bitch!"

Marinette laughed. "I think I know who your brother is!"

"What the-"

"Lighting storm!" She shouted. Kisame was thrown across the clearing by a bolt of electricity. "Let's get them!" Pluma nodded and the two attacked the Akatsuki.

Time skip: the next day.

**#**

I sat in one of the training grounds, Pluma with me. We had defeated the Akatsuki. Well, I wouldn't say defeated... They ran away, half burnt and drowned and covered in dirt, with their tails between their legs.

But, it wasn't good enough for me or Pluma. We had to kill Kisame. Eliminate him. Wipe him off the face of the earth.

Pluma sneezed. I giggled. "Someone's talking about a handsome dragon." I mocked.

It seemed he blushed. "That's not funny."

"Oh yes it is!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh really?"

We started parrying with each other for fun.

Kakashi watched from where he sat in the tree. Marinette changed in three days, but he couldn't figure out how. Everyone in the village had met Pluma, and some, no almost everyone, loved him. The dragon was like a playful dog, and beautiful.

Marinette had said that he was about seventeen. When she got him three years ago, he was just an egg. Kakashi didn't quite understand it at first, but Marinette explained everything to him. She said that dragons take off into the sky at around the age of two and come back as fully grown adults of around seventeen or twenty one, it just depends on how long they stay up there.

Kakashi sighed. The girl was something. Pluma could change his size too, which was kind of a shocker for Kakashi. The dragon sleeps in his room with him and Marinette. Sometimes he would change to the size of an eagle and perch on Marinette's shoulder.

That was all Kakashi had learned in one half-day with Pluma hanging around after the Akatsuki had fled.

He smiled to himself. "Konoha seems safe for now." He leaned back and continued reading his book.

**I had to do it! It was biting at mee! I had to get myself a dwagon! Ơ̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴̴͡**

**So I was sitting there, thinking to myself, and I'm like, hey! Bingo! **

**Anycase, I hope you enjoyed it and review!**

**I'll probably be able to post another chapter tomorrow, but anyway! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**A/N: HOW'S YOUS DOINGS?!**

**I'm being a real bitch to myself at the moment... I'm not studying for exams! Hahahahahahahahahahahhaha**

**(You're all like... 'Dude...')**

**Anyway, I wanna advertise some of my artwork...**

**Like on facebook if you want to, . ?fbid=440993049370546&id=100003795653633&set=a.138881209581733.29628.100003795653633&refid=7&_ft_=qid.6020400190543559616%3Amf_story_key.2175711747480038880&_tn_=E**

**Just copy the link and paste it in ur browser or something. If you want to and if you have facebook. Oh, another thing... If you're like some or other art gatherer or person who sells art from artists, plEAse PM me and tell me!**

**I'm kind of looking for a way to make money without joining the CIA or Military... Tee hee...**

**AnywayZ, enjoy this chapter, since I love all of you, and don't worry about reviewing if you don't wanna! I got enough reviews to post at least six more chapters!**

**Love youZ!**

**Let's get someone else to do the disclaimer for a while, shall we? Oi! Kisame! Get ur ass here!**

**Kisame: no.**

**Me: fine, TOBI, do the disclaimer!**

**Tobi: yAy!**

**Disclaimer by Tobi: Tobi's mariXwic32-chan doesn't own Naruto or Tobi, and would like Tobi to tell you that Tobi's mariXwic32-chan is... Uh... What was Tobi supposed to say?**

**Me: *whispers***

**Tobi: oh! And that she is not going to be able to update because of exams... WHAT?! NOOO! *bawling his eyes out***

**Kisame: *sweatdrop* seriously?**

**Me: well, I'm still in school, so waddaya think? I still have exams.**

**Kisame: okay, I'll do the warning then...**

**Hidan: no! *shoves Kisame away* **

**Warning by Hidan *sigh*: not for any fucker under 15, got that? And Kisame is a wierd ass perv...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* hidan, you don't have to spoil the story...**

**Hidan: *grinning***

**# my pov**

*** third person pov**

I think it was about seven in the morning when I woke up. I sat up, groggily wiping my eyes and yawned. Throwing the blankets off, I noticed something odd about my surroundings. I looked around and it clicked. My eyes widened and I backed against the wall.

"Oh fuck, not again?!" I dived under the bed. "God help me..." I sighed.

The door squeaked open and I heard footsteps. "Huh? Where is the bitch?" _**Not Hidan, please! Why Lord Why?! Anything but Hidan.**_

I decided that the best thing to do was bolt for safety and hope for the best, so I, sneaking out from under the bed, dashed out of the room, through the hallway and ran straight into something solid while looking back.

"Ow..." I grumbled and looked up to see what I hit. To be exact, it was Itachi. He looked... Happy? What thah?! I jumped up and ran away at top speed to a corner that looked safe, only to find out that it was in plain sight of everyone in the kitchen! "God dammit!" I cursed and dashed away.

I had to escape. Then I smacked right into something again, and this time I was helped up, by none other than Deidara.

My eyes widened. "What the hell is with you Akatsuki today?!" I screeched and made sure to turn 90° right into a wall. Okay, I didn't know the wall was there, okay?! "Ow! GOD DAMMIT! That's it! PLUMA!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"What the.." I stared down at my hands, balled them into fists and started punching the crap out of Deidara. " . . . ?!" I yelled with every hit, tears rolled down my cheeks. Something grabbed my shoulder, and I spun around, my fist connecting with the side of Pein's temple.

All hell broke loose when I realised I could summon my weapons. I held a machinegun in my hands and started firing in a 360 rotation.

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!"

I was cut off when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the floor. I looked up to see Itachi.

"Get off!" I squirmed, more tears bursting out.

"Kakuzu," Pein said. My eyes widened as I was hoisted up in the air by the man's wierd tentacle things. My wrists were tied together. Something popped into my head and I started singing a chant that I knew for a long time.

"Curse of wicca, come to me,"

"What the-"

"GIVE ME POWER, SET ME FREE!" I yelled.

Marinette was engulfed in a purple light. Kakuzu's tentacles snapped away and she hovered in the air. She started to mumble again.

"Curse of wicca, leave me now, I'm set free..." She dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Kisame ran over to her and rolled her over. Her eyes were open, and a purplish color was draining from her irises. "Is she alright?" Deidara asked, walking over to them.

"Yep." Marinette's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Good. Bring her to my medic room." Kakuzu said. Kisame nodded, picked her up and followed Kakuzu.

There, he lay her on the bed. Kakuzu immediately started checking for anything out of the ordinary.

After a while, he finished. He sighed. "What?" Kisame asked.

"She's fine, apart from an abnormal heart size, there's nothing wrong."

"Wait, abnormal heart size?"

Kakuzu nodded. "Its unusually large and cold."

Kisame's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kakuzu said, hovering his hand over Marinette's chest. "That she has blocked her heart from emotion."

"Huh?"

"She can't love anyone." Itachi stated, walking into the room. "She's almost like Sasuke..." He said, looking down at the girl.

Kisame stood up. "I wonder what made her do that?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then that would be a stupid idea."

Kisame sighed. "Okay,"

"But,"

"What?"

"I can always try." Itachi said. He performed a few hand signs and placed his palm on Marinette's forehead, entering her mind.

**Itachi's P.O.V **

When I entered her mind, it was as if she was organizing a bookshelf. "What do you want?" I turned and saw her glaring up at me from where she lay on the floor. Small stones were arranged in a circle around her body. I noticed a strange smell in the air and saw a goblet of water and a candle outside the circle by her right hand and foot. Another crystallic stone and an insence burner on the left.

A statue of a woman with black wings, holding a sword and a crow was by her head.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"Knowledge." I replied.

She snorted. "As if I'd give out any of my memories to a fool like yourself. Pitiful human."

"Why is your heart in an iron casket?" I asked. She sat up and glared at me.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked. I nodded and she stood up, waving her hand. The scene changed to a small room. I had to avert my eyes, but Marinette turned my head to the scene in front of me. "I had always thought 'love' was real..." She sighed, looking down on her memory. "But, that's all they ever wanted from me."

The scene changed and the room had beem shifted around. It was nighttime. I watched as a tall, muscled man slapped her and pushed her onto the bed.

"I started to change, began hating men... This guy was sent to prison that night." She showed me a scene where that guy was taken away. Then she showed me a man whom she resembled, hit her repeatedly across her face. "My father had to hit some sense into me. I realised the next day that the man I was with had me in a mind game."

I watched as she lay in the bed, crying. Marinette switched the scene again. This time, it was another guy. He was laying on the bed, busy on a device while she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. She stared off into space.

"I realised I had to change, if I were to ever survive. And so I did," another scene where she attacked and hit the guy. Then another scene where another guy was being mauled by her. "I was out for blood by then..."

I could hear the scene. She was shouting at him. "You think my sister is better that I am? Don't you?!" The guy said nothing. A woman ran out and pulled Marinette away. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled before she was dragged into the house.

The scene dissapeared and we stood on a cliff. I stared at Marinette. She looked so weak in the memories. "This is where my life is now. A cliff. Standing on the edge of a cliff where adversity can just grab me and drag me down to utter madness."

I realised then what she was talking about. I had to protect her from jumping into darkness. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me, and before she could pull away, I moved in and kissed her. She grunted and tried to pull away but stopped and started to kiss back.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in Kakuzu's medic room, Marinette's hands grasped my cloak. I was still kissing her.

Itachi was the first to pull back. Kisame was ready to murder Itachi on the spot, but Kakuzu held him back. Marinette turned around, staring at the floor. "Its not that simple, Itachi. It could take years for the iron lock to break off." She said and walked out of the room.

Kisame was released and he walked up to Itachi. "What the hell-"

"Hn." Itachi dissapeared out of the room. Kisame growled.

"I'm not saying anything. If you hurt either one of them, Kisame, there could be trouble." Kakuzu warned. "And I'm not paying for any damage done to the hideout."

Kisame grunted and stormed out to find Marinette. He found her in Zetsu's garden, sitting next to the pond, staring into it, her lips moving, as if she was talking to someone. Zetsu popped up. "I don't really quite understand, but its best if you leave her alone for now. **She's talking to some invisible guy called Cloud.**"

Sighing, Kisame thanked Zetsu and left to get himself something to eat.

**#**

"I can't give into men, Cloud, its not as if I'm made of steel." I sighed, staring down into the pond. "Its not that simple." I fell back on the grass and fell asleep, my imaginary, or well, guardian angel, stroking my hair.

I woke up to someone sitiing next to me. I turned my head and saw that it was Kisame. He sighed, and I could see that he had been thinking. "I don't know what you showed Itachi, but,"

"Just leave me alone."

Kisame turned his head to face me. I could see sadness in his eyes. I ignored it and stood up, walking away. "You can't stay like that forever."

I turned around. "Says who?"

"Me."

I snorted and turned around. "Then prove it, why don't you. And while your at it, find a way for me to get back home." I walked away.

I felt him grab my arm and swirl me around. "I'll prove it, but I'm not willing to let you go." He growled.

That guys face flashed in front of my eyes for a second and I gasped, backing away. I stared at Kisame with wide eyes. He relaxed and pulled me into a hug.

Something in the back of my head was telling me to stay, willing me to stay here, in the Akatsuki base. But I had to get home, somehow, no matter what.

**Sad... Isn't it? I have just revealed to you, my dear readers, my deepest secret, although it isn't described in full detail, its still there...**

**But, I had to, this story is based on me and my life, and I add things that really happened. **

**Yes, that night when the other goon got taken away by the cops, my father hit me, but he had to. As a father he had the right to bring me to my senses.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although...**

**I've got like 4 relationships that I can work with...**

**ItachixMari**

**KisamexMari**

**KakashixMari **

**And ShikamaruxMari.**

**So, I'm not quite ready to choose someone, so, yeah. I'm still waiting for that perfect moment in the story which I will choose.**

**Anyway, review and please like my picture on facebook! Here's the link again, in case you're too lazy to scroll back up.**

** . ?fbid=440993049370546&id=100003795653633&set=a.138881209581733.29628.100003795653633&refid=7&_ft_=qid.6020400190543559616%3Amf_story_key.2175711747480038880&_tn_=E**

**Thank you! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fluffy

A/N: arigato for not reviewing!

I love you's!

Now I want some reviews...

Please?

**Okay anyway, getting back to what I was doing with my miserable life...**

**I have been throwing a tantsum for the past three days, because I'm bored. My pc games are boring, I can't find any pc games on the net to play, I don't wanna watch the anime that I was watching anymore and I don't wanna draw.**

**Yep, I'm bored. See the lines under mah eyes? ⊙.◎**

**Anycase, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer by missing Tobi: mariXwic32-chan does not own Naruto... *still missing for some frickin' reason***

**Warning by Naruto: *screaming and kicking* why can't Gaara do it?! *gets punched* fine... Not for anyone under 15, including Konohamaru.**

**Me: muahahahaha!**

**Everyone else: *sweatdrop* help...**

**# my pov**

*** third person pov**

**#**

Something told me to open my eyes and look up, so I did what that evil voice in my head said and looked up, only to see a bloody Hidan with his face in the way. "Bug off." I grumbled and swatted him away. He didn't move. I glared at him. "I'm trying to sleep here, asshole."

No reaction. Hidan stared at me with lustfull eyes. I sighed.

"Coffee, now, two coffee, four sugar."

No reaction.

"Well? Hamba! Hamba!" This time I kicked him. Hard.

He didn't budge an inch. That's when I started to get really angry. Pissed off more like it. I slammed my forehead into his and kicked him in the nuts, screaming 'Kisame!' all the while.

Well, enough said, Kisame burst into the room and almost pulverised Hidan. I sat there, giggling my ass off. Shark-boy turned to me, I froze, jumped off the bed and ran at top speed outta there.

Somehow, Deidara had decided it was a good idea to walk out of his room while I was going a-wall. Great. I ran right into him, tumbled to the ground, stepped on his face and kicked off again, this time shouting sorry to Deidara.

Then again, it was a bad idea to turn my head to see who's behind me, so I crash-landed right into...

...

...

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!

Pein.

Fuck.

_**Grab something and moer the guy!**_ My head screamed at me. Thank GOD for Tobi's randomness! He popped around the corner, saw me, ran over, grabbed me and dragged my ass away from the very kind of pissed off Pein.

"Whew!" I sighed. "That was close!" Tobi had dragged me to his room again. To me, its like a safehouse.

"You should be more careful, Mari-chan." Madara said.

"I know, but what could I do? Hidan's ass was getting beat up by 'the fish'." I clutched at my sides as I laughed.

Madara sighed. "Well, at least wait till everyone's calmed down..." He dropped down on the bed.

"Yeah, probably the best idea for now." I said, rolled over on the bed and fell asleep. Whoo. Yay! Go Mari! You bloody nitwit!

Tsunade paced up and down in her office, thinking. "She's been missing for a week now, and no reports have come from Kakashi or Gaara's team."

Shizune watched as the hokage tapped her finger to her temple, still deep in thought. "Maybe they're still searching for her..."

"Impossible!"

"Huh...?"

"You know she escapes from there within a day or two." Tsunade said, staring at the floor. "I'll give them another week. If they don't get her back, I'll send Asuma and his team."

Shizune froze. "Are... Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Certain." Tsunade sat down on her chair. "Besides, Marinette is a whole lot of trouble. Who knows what she's doing now?"

And somewhere up in the heavens, some or other god was grinning his ass off, watching as Marinette slept and Tobi/ Madara was poking himself in the eye out of boredom.

**#**

I woke up at around noon, too lazy to take my phone out to check the time. "Ow. Ow. Ow." I turned my head and saw Tobi poking his eye.

"What the hell dude?" I asked. Tobi jumped and waved his arms about like a loon.

"N-nothing, Mari-chan!" He bolted out of his room. Sighing, I stood up and went to find something to eat, and I was having quite the craving for...

...

Cake.

Time skip: about an hour later...

Half a cake later, I was full. I stared around the empty kitchen. Deidara was trying to blow Tobi up, Pein and Konan were busy with paperwork, Hidan was doing his shitty scarifices, Kakuzu was counting money, Zetsu was talking to himself again, Itachi was dozing off, Kisame was feeding his fish and I was bored as fuck!

Guess what I did?

I stood up and walked around the hideout, looking for shit. I paused at Hidan's door and pondered. Grinning, I sneaked into the room, saw him lying on the floor with a spike through his heard and made sure the door was wide open for a quick escape.

"OI! SHITFACE! YOUR GOD SUCKS PENIS IN HELL!" And then I bolted like hell, slammed into a few walls, through the kitchen, ran Deidara over, smashed Tobi into the wall, broke the door to Pein's office off and dove under the table.

Silence. And then... "WHERE IS THAT BITCH!"

"Hide me!" I squeaked. I felt a foot connect with my abdomen. "Oof! What the hell?!"

"Get out."

I got out from under the table and sat on the floor, folding my arms. "No."

"Out."

"No."

"Out."

"No."

"O-U-T."

"N-O."

Pein's eye started twitching. I stiffled a giggle and stared at him. I couldn't keep a straight face and I burst out in laughter. Hidan burst into the room. "Found you. Bitch." He marched over to me.

"Oh C-R-A-P. Gotta run!" Neeeeeeeooooww! I flew past Hidan, out into the hallway, ran Deidara over again, dived through Kisame's legs, did a few starjumps on Kakuzu's money and let loose with a whole buch of curse words as I smacked dead-on into the wall. "Fuck! Ow! Fucking asshole! Who the fuck put you there you fucking dickhead! Fuckit!"

"Got ya, bitch!" Hidan was right behind me. Thinking quick, I pointed my finger behind him.

"OMG! Its Michael Jackson!" The fool fell for it and I was outta there before anyone could say: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

"Get back here! Bitch!" Hidan was on my tail. I had to hide somewhere safe. _**Please God, get me outta here! **_

My heart did its little 'fuck you' dance and started fucking up again. I wailed in pain and sank to the floor, clutching at my chest.

Hidan stopped in mid-run and walked over to Marinette, who was panting like hell and clutching at her chest. He grinned and hoisted her up by her shirt. She didn't move, which confused him. He shrugged and returned to his room.

Marinette curled into a ball when he dropped her on his bed. Kisame burst in, looking pissed off. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kisame lurched toward Hidan.

The Jashinist dodged. "What the hell?! I said I didn't do anything! Fucksakes! She just fell to the floor, screaming and when I got there she was clutching her chest!"

The fish stopped his assault and turned to Marinette. _**What did Kakuzu say? She has an abnormal heart?**_ Kisame thought. He sighed, glared at Hidan and picked the girl up.

"Oi, oi, oi! I was still fucking busy with the bitch!" Hidan complained.

Kisame grunted and carried her to his room. He got a sudden idea, lay Marinette down on the bed and went to Kakuzu's room. He just marched in, walked to the stitched man's closet and pulled out a blanket. "If that gets messed on, you're paying for it." Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame returned to his room and threw the blanket over Marinette.

**#**

I felt something fluffy cover me before I fell asleep. Mmm... Fluffy...

**Okay, so the fluffy part is a blanket...**

**Anyway, I wanted to get myself to cause utter chaos at some point, and I did. **

**I want some reviews over here please!**

**Return for the next chapter!**


End file.
